Awakening
by ashley-anne-cullen
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan marries Edward Anthony Cullen, and gets turned into a vampire by him. What life awaits her? Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1 Family

**Awakening**

Ashley Anne Masen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does, and she rocks!

**Preface**

I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE WITH HIM. I could do it now. I was one of the Cullens now. But, why do I feel so...sad? Was it because I left Charlie, and Renee and…my best friend, Jacob? That was probably the reason why. But, at the very least, I could live with Edward forever. No one could come between us now. He won't have to be careful now. And my blood won't tempt him anymore.

I could do whatever I wanted now, except go out into the sun, and so what? As long as I was with Edward I won't need anything else. I was satisfied, I got my wish. Renee and Charlie asked me to visit, but it would be a shocker to them when I've been changed. So, I just limited myself to calls. And I visited them 5 times a year, for 3 years. And I stopped. I won't change, I won't age. It would be better to hide myself.

I was satisfied. Hearing their voices was enough for me. Hearing that they were alright was enough. Jacob would get angry at me sometimes, but then he would call me and apologize. But, at least we got along. I called Angela, and she was doing fine. Everyone was doing fine…especially without me. They were all happy, and as long as they were, I was as well.

**­**

**Chapter 1: Family**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I WAS GETTING READY FOR EVERYTHING. I needed to say goodbye to Charlie, Renee…and Jacob. I would no longer see them. It hurt me to think about that, but, I would have to face the pain sooner rather than later. And the only thing I could do for them now, before I became a vampire, was to say my goodbyes.

I had already said goodbye to Angela, Ben, and Mike. It wasn't that hard. I wasn't as close to them as I was with Jacob. I promised that I would keep in touch, and nothing more. They would naturally be shocked if I returned when I was already a vampire. And it made me wonder how _I_ would look when I became one. Would _I_ be as beautiful as _Rosalie_?

I invited them to the wedding though. And they were happy for me, well; Mike was a sore for a while. Until he finally accepted that he was no match to Edward Cullen.

I opened my eyes. I was still in my room, packing the last of my stuff. Edward had promised me that I could keep them. My room was silent for a while, until I heard footsteps outside my door. They were loud and clumsy. And after spending my time with the Cullens, I was able to distinguish who was outside my door. I sat up, for I had been thinking about lots of things, and I was lying on my bed. And as soon, as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, there was a small knock, followed by Charlie's greeting.

"Bella, honey, are you awake?" he asked, warily.

I put on a smile. Knowing that this would be the last time I would see him, after the wedding. "Yes, dad, I'm awake. I'm just finishing up here. Come on in."

The door opened slowly, and Charlie's face appeared through the gap. "Do you mind having a chat with your dad?"

"Of course, I've got some spare time." I replied with a giggle.

He might be planning to stop the wedding, just like before, or it might be something else. So, I listened intently.

"Your mother is going to arrive in two hours, with Phil." He said, as he took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Alright… but," I hesitated. "Dad, you already told me that yesterday."

"Yes, I did. But I was just reminding you." He said. I could tell that he was a bit offended by what I had said. I then noticed that he was rather stiff.

"Dad, what's wrong? You aren't usually like this." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

He winced a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella."

­

So, he decided to keep it from me, well, I would get it out of him before sunset.

"Dad, you know I know you better than that." I said. "What's wrong?"

He frowned, and sighed deeply. "I can't hide anything from you, can I, Bella?"

I laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I guess not." That was easy.

"It's just that… When she remarried, it hurt me, a lot." Wow, so Charlie _did _love her. "She left so suddenly, and –"he sighed. "- When she brought you with her…I felt so sad. It's like a part of me was lost, and was never going to return."

I remained silent. And the smile on my face fell. So _that's_ how he felt. I guess he still loves her then. I wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Dad –"

"No, no…Don't interrupt me. Now that I've started I can't stop."

I nodded. And he continued, "But, since you started living in Forks, and when you told me that you wanted to live here, when I tried sending you back, It felt like that part of me had returned. And I was happy."

I allowed a small smile to appear on my face. But I knew that wasn't what he was really going to say. I waited. His face was thoughtful, but it also showed sadness. He looked down, and sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't rush. You shouldn't think about marrying so soon. You just finished High School, and you're getting married. Unless you're sure that he won't leave you, or you won't leave him. Think about this, Bella."

I laughed. Edward won't leave me, since I agreed to marry him; he would turn me into a vampire himself. And we would be together forever.

Charlie looked rather angry. I guess he wasn't expecting me to laugh. So, before he threw a fit, and did something reckless, I explained it to him.

"Dad, Edward and I love each other." I paused. Then, I stood up and I walked to the window. "Whenever I look at him…I can see in his eyes that he won't leave me ever again. That he'd love me forever." And when I say forever, I really mean _forever._ "And besides, I would never be able to live without him. You, of all people, must know that."

He nodded slowly. "You really love him, don't you, honey?"

This time, I really smiled. I turned to face him, and then I nodded. "I love him very much. And it's long enough to last us a lifetime."

And I could tell that he had given up, because he smiled proudly. "It seems like just yesterday, I had you in my arms. You were so little, then. And now, you're moving out of the house, and you're getting married."

­

My heart throbbed with pain. Charlie was making it harder to say goodbye. Why did he have to do that?! I walked across the room, and knelt in front of him.

"I'll always be your little girl, Dad." I whispered. "Always…"

He smiled, and he hugged me, tightly. "I love you, Bella."

I hugged him back, just as tight. "I love you too, Dad."

I felt a few tears form in my eyes. And I allowed them to fall. We stayed that way for a while, until we heard the doorbell.

I sniffed. "That must be Edward. I'll go answer it."

He gave me a brief squeeze and he let go. "Alright, well, it's about time. We'd better get going. I'll be right behind you."

I ran down the stairs, careful not to trip and suddenly break something in my body. I wrenched the door open and smiled to see Edward, with a bouquet of flowers - Two, actually. The other one must be for Renee.

He was grinning like mad. He must've heard our conversation, then.

"Hi, Edward, did something good happen to you, today?" I asked, with a giggle.

"Yes, something very good happened." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "By the way, these are for you." He said, as he handed me the bouquet.

There were various flowers in it. But the one thing that caught my eye was a single red rose, in the center of it all. The lavender and freesia was all over it, as well. And all in all, it was beautiful. I inhaled the sweet scent and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Edward. I love it." I kissed him on the lips lightly. Not caring if Charlie would see. He would see me kiss him at the wedding anyways. I turned around and saw Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. He was a bit shaken, at seeing me kiss him, but I just smiled. I was in a very good mood. And nothing could ruin it. "Look Dad, it's from Edward. Isn't it sweet?"

He nodded, and he smiled. "There's a vase in the living room that can hold those. Why don't you go put it in? You can fix it when we get back from the airport."

"Alright," I said. "I'll be out in a minute."

Charlie and Edward went out the door, and out into the front yard. "Can your car accommodate five people, Edward?"

"Yes, sir, it can." Edward replied, thoughtfully.

­

I placed the flowers into the vase, and glanced at it once more. I decided to smell the freesia, since Edward had once said that I smelled just like it. After smelling it, I headed out of the house. I locked the door, as I exited. And I saw, Edward at the driver's seat, and Charlie was at the backseat. Edward saw me and started the car. I noticed Charlie nod. And I remembered that it was his first time riding in Edward's car. I smiled, and walked to the car. Edward got out of the car and walked to the right side, and opened the door for me. Stupid, handsome, masochistic vampire, why did he have to be so perfect?

I slid into the car, and he closed the door. He walked back to the driver's side with a smug look on his face. I shook my head, and sighed. The door opened and he slid in. And he started driving. He opened his CD player, and suddenly, my lullaby was playing. I looked at him, and he was still smiling that smug smile of his. I giggled softly. It was quiet for a long time, until Charlie broke it.

"So, you're into classical music, are you Edward?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, sir, I really love listening to classical music. It's soothing." Edward replied, with a slight glance toward me.

And I decided to join in on the conversation, as well. "Edward plays the piano. And the music that's playing now, was composed by him." I said, proudly.

Charlie was silent for a while. "Really?" he asked, in amusement. "How long have you been playing?"

"14 years now. I started playing when I was 4. Even before Carlisle and Esme adopted me, I had already learned how to play the piano, and so, they bought me a piano of my own. I was really happy. They really are good people." Edward muttered. When he spoke of Carlisle and Esme, he spoke with pride.

"Ah, I see. That's a really nice composition, Edward. It has a nice melody, and it sounds very complicated. You must've really had a hard time in making this." Charlie said.

"Not really, sir."Edward admitted. "It was really easy, because I had my inspiration." He glanced at me, and smiled.

Charlie suddenly understood what he was talking about. "Ah, so, you made this song because of Bella?"

"Yes, sir, and now it's her song." Edward said. He said it with so much feeling, so much emotion, and…love.

I blushed and I looked out the window. The rest of the trip to the airport was quiet. Charlie seemed to be thinking about something. And Edward was smiling; he must've read something in Charlie's mind, that he found interesting or funny. We arrived at the airport after 20 minutes. At least, the silence gave me time to get ready. I was afraid of how Renee would react. I had told her before that I only had a crush on Edward and that I would get over it, but, of course, I was just lying. I couldn't tell her ­ that Edward was my boyfriend, and besides it did go well, with my excuse. That I just fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. It matched really well.

We went in and went to the waiting area. It was just a matter of time before Renee and Phil would arrive. The airport was less crowded than usual, so it was easier to pass through. We found some seats, and Edward and I sat down. Charlie stood and went people watching.

"So," Edward whispered, but I could hear him clearly. "How was your day?"

I laughed. "Don't pretend. I know you were listening." I whispered back.

He shrugged and he took my hand and he caressed it with both of his hands. We stayed that way for a while, and then suddenly I felt something touch my ring finger. "You should wear the ring, Bella. Renee should see it."

I nodded. I didn't like wearing the ring. It was too...Well, I didn't really _have_ a problem with it, but, I would wear it when we get married anyways, so…no harm done, right?

"Put it on yourself." I said, with a giggle.

"That's not a problem with me." He replied.

He slid the ring into my ring finger, and he kissed my hand. I smiled, and then, turned to look at Charlie. He was still looking for Renee and Phil. As I turned to Edward, Charlie suddenly said to us, "Renee and Phil are over there! Let's go, Bella, Edward."

Edward and I stood up and followed Charlie. Half-way there, Renee spotted us, and she ran to us. She engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Bella, dear…are you really getting married?" she asked, warily. "Tell me, it was all just a joke."

I shook my head. It seems that she hadn't noticed Edward yet. "No, mom, I _am _getting married." I broke free of her death grip, and grabbed Edward's hand. "I'm marrying Edward Cullen." I said, proudly.

She blinked. And then, she whispered in my ear. "I thought it was just a crush?!"

I shrugged. "He was hard to resist, Mom. And besides, like you said, he _does _love me. And I love him, as well."

She turned to Edward, and said, "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Renee. It's nice to see you again." Edward said, as he smiled. "These are for you." He handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you very much, Edward." She nodded, and turned to Charlie. "Hello, Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Living with Bella was so eventful." Charlie said, as he smiled at me.

­

"Yeah, living with him was fun." I agreed. "Anyways, let's get into the car."

Phil was carrying two bags. And he was smiling. "Hello, Bella. I missed you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Phil. And I missed you too." I faked a smile. I didn't miss him…not really.

Edward approached Phil. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Phil." He replied.

"Let me help you. Those look heavy." Edward took one bag, and held it in his left hand. I smiled at Edward; he was trying to give a good impression. He really was perfect.

"Well, let's get going then." Charlie said.

We walked to the car. Edward and I walked hand in hand, and Charlie, Renee, and Phil were right behind us talking about the stuff that happened in Forks. When we reached the car, Edward opened the trunk and placed the bags in it. He shut it close, and opened the passenger's seat door for me. I kissed him on the cheek, and went into the car. He raised an eyebrow, and closed the door. Charlie, Renee and Phil rode at the backseats. He went over to his side, and he waited for the other three; Charlie, Renee and Phil, to get comfortable, before he started the car, and drove off. Renee was seated in between Charlie and Phil. Charlie, was behind me and Phil was behind Edward. Once again, Edward opened the CD player of his car, and Esme's favorite played.

"Oh, this is a nice song. So, you're into classical music, Edward? What's the title of this one?" Renee asked, curiously.

I smiled. It was like a repeat of what happened earlier. Only this time it was Esme's favorite, and not my lullaby. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, and I quietly giggled. His face was smug.

"It's my mother's favorite. It doesn't have a title, but we like to call it Esme's favorite." Edward replied.

"But, shouldn't it have a title? Unless…" Renee asked.

"You composed this one as well, Edward?" Charlie asked.

Edward grinned. "Yes, sir, I composed this one, as well."

Renee gasped. "You're a composer?"

"Not really, but I do compose for fun. When I've got spare time, I try composing." Edward replied.

I was swelling with pride. They liked Edward. They were starting to like him. Of course, he could do everything. And then, I got an idea. What if Edward played at our wedding? Our wedding was going to be held at the Cullen's anyways.

­

"Edward!" I gasped.

He was suddenly alert. He stiffened as he asked me what was wrong. I glanced behind me, even Charlie, Renee and Phil were looking at my worriedly.

"It's nothing, I just thought of something." I reassured them. Then, I turned to Edward. "Why don't you play at our wedding, Edward?"

And at that very moment, Esme's favorite ended, and my lullaby started to play.

"That's a great idea!" Charlie agreed. "Why don't you play the song you composed for Bella and some other songs?"

"The song he composed for _Bella_?" Renee exclaimed.

"It's the song that's playing right now." I said, with a blush. Thank goodness it was dark. They couldn't see me blushing.

"It's a nice composition, Edward." Phil complimented.

"Thanks, Phil." Edward muttered.

Once again, the rest of the trip home was silent. They listened to my lullaby, and one by one they fell asleep. And Edward noticed that. Since they were asleep, he drove faster. The car was going 105 miles per hour. He held my hand and smiled. And he whispered in my ear.

"That was boring. I couldn't drive fast, and I couldn't hold your hand while I drove slowly. It was getting annoying."

I giggled quietly. "But, it was worth it, right?"

"Definitely." He agreed.

We were home in a few minutes. I woke them up and Edward carried the bags to the house. And we walked into the living room, where they were all situated.

"I'll be leaving now. I have to get home before it gets _too_ dark. Carlisle and Esme would get worried. I'll see you all, tomorrow. If it's okay, I'll be driving you all to my house." Three confused faces turned to him. "Esme and Alice want to talk to you about the wedding." He explained to their confused looks.

They said their goodbyes, and I walked Edward out of the house. He kissed me briefly, and whispered, "I'll be back in a while. Alice says tomorrow's weather is going to be good. It won't be sunny, but, it isn't going to rain. It's just going to be cloudy. So, I'll borrow Rosalie's BMW m3."

"Alright, I'll wait for you." I whispered back.

He smiled at me, and suddenly he was by his car. The engine roared to life, and he disappeared. I closed the door, and walked into the living room, pretending to yawn as I went.

­

Renee noticed, and told me to go up to bed, and get some sleep. And I didn't object. I went up the stairs, dragging my feet, and went into my room to grab my bag of toiletries, and I went to the bathroom. I brushed and washed my body thoroughly. Then, I changed into a simple white shirt, and blue shorts. I went back into my room, and there Edward was. He was sitting on the rocking chair. And he was holding a box. I looked at it questioningly, and he chuckled and handed it to me.

"It's from Alice. She bought it for you." He replied.

I opened it and saw that it was a night gown. A baby blue night gown, she knew Edward thought that baby blue fit me perfectly. I sighed, and went back into the bathroom to change. As I went out of the bathroom, Charlie came up the stairs and looked at me.

"Where'd you get that dress?" he asked me.

"It's from Alice." I mumbled.

He nodded. He would agree with her…naturally. "Alice has good taste."

I laughed. "Yes, she does. Well, goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight, honey." Charlie replied.

I went into my room and saw that Edward wasn't there. I shrugged.

_He must be in my closet_.I thought. _He'll be out sooner or later_.

I walked to my bed and lied down. Charlie's footsteps sounded outside my door, and this time he went down the stairs. Probably to give some blankets to Renee and Phil. As I was about to put my blanket over my head, Edward appeared in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me, and he kissed my lips softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to cover your face?" he whispered, angrily.

"Just about a million, I guess." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, and he started humming my lullaby.

"I love you." I whispered, as I drifted off to dreamland.

He chuckled. "I love you more."

I smiled. And I fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke to see Edward on the rocking chair; he was looking out the window. I sat up and walked across the room, to hug him.

"Good morning, love. Your hair is as messy as usual." He chuckled. "But, as I say, _I love it_."

­

I laughed. And I glanced at the window, and saw that Alice was right. It wasn't sunny, nor was it raining. It was cloudy.

"I'll be right back." I said, as I stood up. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and washed my face. I went back to my room, and Edward stood up.

"I'll go and get the car." He said, as he kissed my forehead. And in a flash, he disappeared. I went to my bag, and took out a tan sweater, and jeans. Then, I grabbed my coat from the coat hanger by my door, and put it on.

I headed to the kitchen, and saw Renee cooking. "Mom, let me do those." I insisted. She was cooking eggs and bacon.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright, dear. I'll do it. It's my job." She said with a smile.

I took my seat at the table and, a minute later, the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the door. "That must be Edward."

I opened the door and there Edward was. Looking like a famous model, as usual. He was wearing a black turtle-necked sweater, and jeans, and he also had his favorite coat - the one with the feathery hood.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your sleep?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, and laughed. "Good, I was very comfortable, you see."

At that, he laughed as well. "C'mon, your Dad's coming down."

I moved back to give him some space to enter, and he closed the door. He held my hand in his cold one, and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. We entered the kitchen and he took a seat on his usual chair. I wanted to sit on the one beside him, but he shook his head. Instead, I sat on the one across him. I frowned, and his eyes sparkled with humor.

"Good morning, Renee. That smells good." Edward said.

"Good morning, Edward. And thank you." Renee replied.

There was a scuffling sound at the other room, and was followed by footsteps.

"It seems like Phil is awake." Renee said. "Is Charlie awake yet, Bella?"

"Dad is in the shower. He'll be down in a while." I replied. Then, I turned to Edward. "He can come with us, today, Edward. He's taking the day off to help with our wedding."

Edward nodded. "Ah, I see. By the way, I brought Rosalie's BMW. Would you want to ride it with the roof, or without?"

"I want to ride it without the roof." I said.

­

"Alright then." He replied.

The footsteps became louder as Phil entered. "Good morning…" He walked over to Renee and gave her a peck on the lips, just as Charlie entered. Charlie froze.

"Good morning, Phil." Renee replied.

I stood up and walked over to Charlie, and I gave him a big hug. "Good morning, Dad! How was your sleep?" I asked, trying to act as cheerful as I could. I saw Renee and Phil look at me in surprise, but Edward remained calm and composed. Charlie jumped, and looked at me, his face showed surprise but in his eyes, I saw sadness.

_Charlie…_ I thought. _He was hurt…_

"Are you hungry, Dad? I'll get your food ready, alright?" I went to get a plate, and then, I got some bacon and eggs for him. "Oh, and what do you want, Coffee or Milk?"

"J-just coffee." He replied as he took a seat beside Edward. He turned to Edward. "Good morning."

"What's wrong with you, Charlie? You seem a bit down today." Renee asked.

I gave him his plate, and went to make him a cup of coffee. I frowned. I was starting to like Charlie a lot more than Renee.

"I'm still…uh…a bit sleepy." He replied. "I'll be fine later."

I walked back to Charlie and gave him his coffee. I sat beside him because I knew he didn't want to sit beside Phil - _or_ Renee for that matter. Renee handed me a plate and was about to hand one to Edward, but he didn't accept it. Well, of course he didn't.

"I just ate before I left." Edward said. He stood up to give the chair to Renee. And he went to lean on the counter.

Charlie stiffened as Renee sat next to him. But, he continued eating none the less. After a few minutes, he was already finished though. He went to the sink to wash his plate. But, I had already finished my bacon, and I went to wash his plate for him.

"I'll do those, Dad." I said.

"No, it's alright, Bella, honey. I'll do them." He insisted. I looked at him and decided to let him do it. He was trying to distract himself.

"Alright, Dad…you win. You can wash those." I sighed, and I went over to Edward. "How's Esme?"

"She's ecstatic, as usual. The wedding date is closing in and she can't wait." He said, with a chuckle. "She already thinks of you as her daughter, you know."

­

Edward grabbed a stray strand of hair on my face and he tucked it behind my ear. I sighed at his touch. It was relaxing, it no longer made me shudder but, instead it made me calm down.

"I know that." I murmured.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I stared at him. He really was an angel – _my angel_. Sent from heaven to be with me forever, but then he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so adorable when you think!" he chuckled. Then, he moved closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I dazzled you again, didn't I?"

I blushed. "It's a good thing you know the effect you have on me." I said with a pout.

"Aw, love. Don't be mad!" he said, as he hugged me.

I began to laugh with him, but then I remembered that we were in the kitchen. _With Charlie, Renee, and Phil_ in the kitchen. We weren't alone. Holy crow! How could I forget?! I spun around, and caught them staring at us. Renee looked disapproving, Charlie was shocked, and Phil was confused. _Oh no_…

I turned back to Edward. He was stifling a snicker. I stared at him in shock. He did it on purpose! How dare he! I pouted and walked out of the room.

"Bella," Renee sighed.

"It seems that I upset her. I'll go apologize." I heard Edward say.

I took the keys to my truck and opened the door. I ran out into the yard and slammed the door on my way. I unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Bella," I heard Edward shout. "Hey, Bella,"

He made his way to me, and he opened the door, and knelt down beside me.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit." Edward apologized. "For Charlie…"

"But, what if they changed their mind about you, huh? What would you do then, Edward?" I demanded.

Edward held my hand tightly in his cold one. And with his other hand, he caressed my cheek. "Forgive me…please, Bella."

I looked at him, and my breath got caught in my throat. He was begging…Edward Cullen, begging! I couldn't stay mad at him…not for too long…

­

"Oh, alright then…" I finally gave in. He smiled and then he planted his cold lips on mine. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was full of passion.

"I really am sorry." He said again.

"Really Edward…If you keep apologizing, I'm going to take it back." I muttered.

He laughed. "Okay, okay…Let's go, Charlie, Renee and Phil are on their way out."

"They're done eating? That was fast." I mumbled.

Edward walked me to Rosalie's BMW, after he locked my truck. He helped me get into the front seat as usual, and then we heard the door open. Renee and Phil were on their way to the car, while Charlie locked the doors.

Just like last night, Phil sat behind Edward, and Renee was in the middle. Edward started the car. When Charlie finished locking the door, he ran to the car, and took his seat, and shut the door. Edward drove off, and I noticed that he had his hood on now.

"Edward, what's with the hood?" Charlie asked, before I could do so.

"It's style sir. Alice kept insisting that I do this. She told me that she would ask Bella or you if I wore it." He replied, as if he was angry, but I knew that it was because we might pass some place that had a ray of sunlight. He really was a good actor.

Charlie laughed. "Alice is a good girl. Very smart, responsible, and stylish. You should be proud, Edward!"

Edward smiled. "Oh, I'm very proud of her."

I knew what Edward meant. He was proud of her because she always saw visions of me whenever I would get into trouble, and whenever an enemy was approaching.

The trip to the Cullen's mansion was quiet. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the cool breeze, and fresh air. Edward was humming my lullaby…

It took us a while to get to the mansion. The gates came into view, and I stared at them in horror. Alice had put flowers on it! And they were lavenders! I looked at Edward. He was grinning. He, no doubt suggested this.

"Edward…" I groaned.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"It's beautiful! And it's just the gates!" Renee exclaimed. "I wonder what surprise awaits us inside."

As we got closer, the gates opened. And Emmett came into view. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a white jacket. He smiled and waved.

­

"Hey! Good morning, Bella!" Emmett shouted, cheerfully.

I laughed, and waved back. Edward slowed down a bit, and said, "Hurry up and close the gates, and when you're done with that get back inside and tell the others." Of course, they would have to pretend that they didn't know we had arrived until someone announced it or if they saw us. Edward knew everything alright. He was a good liar…but in a good way though.

Emmett nodded, and Edward moved forward so Emmett could close the gates. Edward parked the car in front of the pathway that lead to the spectacular house. Renee and Phil were awestruck by the beauty of the Cullen's mansion.

"You have a nice home, Edward." Renee said, breathlessly.

"Thank you, Renee." He replied. "Esme is very particular about cleanliness. And she just adores flowers."

Emmett ran past the car in the slowest way he could. He ran up the steps, and opened the doors so he could enter. When they were closed, I'm pretty sure Emmett ran to Carlisle's room faster than he did just now. He ran his normal speed. And he might've told them as he ran up the stairs.

We got out of the car, and headed for the door, but then, the doors burst open. Alice danced her way to us, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella, how are you? Are you excited? I am!" she said, enthusiastically. Then, she turned to Charlie. "Charlie! How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't visit! I was just so busy preparing everything for Bella and Edward's wedding!"

"It's alright, Alice. I understand." Charlie chuckled.

Alice smiled and turned to Renee and Phil. "You must be Renee and Phil. It's a pleasure to meet you. You know, I feel like I know you already. Bella always talks about you."

I looked at Alice, she was smiling. I felt Renee and Phil's eyes on me. I smiled sheepishly. And Alice continued.

"Well, we'd better get in. Mom and Dad are waiting."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I put my left hand on his right hand and squeezed it. He smiled at me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, and I sighed in contentment. We walked to the door, and Alice opened it. My eyes widened at the sight before me. It was beautiful – no, it was beyond beautiful…no words could describe it.

The long staircase had flowers on them. The room was decorated perfectly for the wedding. At the top of the stairs, was where Edward and I would exchange vows. There were lots of chairs, and flowers. I turned to look at the piano, and it was still the same, although, it was surrounded by flowers. It was very bright as well. On the other side of the room there were some tables, which was ­

probably the table for the food. I was so absorbed with the decorations that I didn't notice Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett approach us.

Carlisle shook hands with Charlie. And Esme did the same with Renee and Phil. Emmett grinned at me, and Jasper was smiling as well. He must be satisfied with the atmosphere. And it meant that they approved. Charlie and Renee…they approved.

"I'm Carlisle. This is Esme my wife. And Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and you've already met Edward." Carlisle said, gesturing to each of them as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Renee, and this is Phil." Renee said, with a smile.

Things were going so well. I was getting excited; my human family would be spending time with my vampire family. This should be interesting.

"Well, we'd better get to work. I asked Edward to take you here because we needed your suggestion on the reception. We don't who to invite, we've only invited Bella's schoolmates, classmates, and friends, but we don't know about family. And we wanted to get to know you." Esme explained.

"We have no one else to invite, sadly. Charlie, what about you, do you have someone you want to invite?" Renee said, as she turned to him.

"The Blacks, the Clearwaters, and Sam Uley, and whoever they want to bring." Charlie suggested.

I felt Edward stiffen at my side, and I felt the tension in the room. Charlie was inviting the Quileutes…If Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah and two of the Quileute's leaders – Billy and Sue - would come…then, surely…the whole pack would come as well…I invited Jacob…and naturally, Quil and Embry would accompany him should he come…but…

"Alright, then, Rose…" Carlisle said, calmly. "You're in charge of the invitations."

Rosalie nodded, and walked to the table, and I noticed that there were lots of envelopes on top. She sat on the chair and began writing. Charlie followed her to tell her the names.

I looked at Edward, and he seemed calm. Like he had been expecting it… Alice was busying herself with the decorations. Jasper looked uncomfortable, but Emmett was just grinning.

"You have a nice home, Mrs. Cullen." Renee complimented.

"Thank you, but, please, call me Esme."

Renee and Esme seemed to be getting along well. They both started talking animatedly, as they headed up the stairs. Phil was now left alone to wander the house. I shrugged to myself, and I hugged Edward, and sighed.

"Let's go to your room." I whispered. "I want to lie down."

­

I looked up at his face, and saw that he was looking at me worriedly.

"You don't feel well?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just want to lie down."

"Alright then." He said, as he scooped me up and headed for his room. I laughed, and cuddled up to his cold chest. On our way, he hummed my favorite tune – my lullaby. I've learned it by heart, now…maybe I could join him…I breathed in and began humming. I looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.

He was surprised, but it was soon replaced by his wonderful crooked smile. I smiled back at him. We passed by Esme and Renee, and over his shoulder I saw that Renee was shocked as well, but Esme was smiling.

Our voices were in harmony…it's like they were meant to be together…just like me and Edward. And after a few days…I _would_ be his…forever. Edward opened the door to his room, and entered. He shut it close with his foot, and a second later, we were both on the bed. I was sitting on him, and he had his arms around me. Trapping me, just like a bird in a cage. But, the difference was that I wanted it. I wanted to be in his arms so much.

He ran his hands through my hair. "That was the best song I've heard my entire life."

I giggled. "That was the second best song I've heard." I said, jokingly.

He gaped at me. "I feel offended." He muttered. And I laughed again.

I took his face in my hands and said, "It's because the best one is when _you _sing it."

He caressed my face, and he moved closer and kissed me. His hands memorized my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. This kiss was one of the most passionate kisses we've ever shared. He put on hand on the nape of my neck, and the other around my waist. He flipped us around so I was underneath him. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and loving. We stayed that way for a while, until he broke the kiss. I was gasping, my heart was pounding.

"I love you…" he whispered in my ear, as he moved down, kissing my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine. His lips grazing the hollow at the base of my throat, and moving lower.

"I love you too…" I replied.

He flipped us over again – I was on top – and he held my face in his hands, angling it up so that his mouth could reach my throat. My breath came out in loud gasps that it was embarrassing, but I couldn't care less.

He pulled my face back to his, so that my lips were now on his. He broke the kiss again, and his cold tongue traced my lips lightly. My head was spinning, my heart was pumping, and my body felt very hot, even under his touch.

­

"I love this bed," he said, a little breathless. "It's very useful."

I sighed. Here we go again. "But, it's rather unnecessary. Although, I could find a use for it…" I said, mischievously.

Edward laughed. "We _could _have our honeymoon here, you know." He said, with a grin.

"But, Carlisle, and Esme, and Alice and –"I said, before I could finish he sat up, so I was on his lap again. He moved my legs to the side so we were seated exactly the way we were a moment ago. His arms were around me once more, trapping me.

"Bella, do you think they'd actually stay and listen in on us?" he chuckled.

"But, where would they go? I mean…"

"They'd go hunting, or go visit Tanya's family. Oh, which reminds me…we invited them."

My heart pounded in my chest and I pouted as he said her name.

"I don't like her." I said in a tone that spelled disapproval, although I tried to hide it.

He must have noticed, because he buried his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, you are the only one…Don't worry about her. May I remind you that she's a strawberry blonde —not at all my type..."He reassured me. Then, he laughed. "You really are adorable when you're jealous. It's very enjoyable."

I curled myself closer to him, pressing my lips into the indentation over his collarbone. Inhaling his scent, the scent I would never get tired of, the scent that would forever be in my system. The scent of _my angel_, the angel who brought light to my life…

"I believe you." I whispered.

I felt him smile against my shoulder. He chuckled, and turned his head to kiss my neck. I shuddered. He looked up at me, a smug look on his face. This was bad.

"I think I found your weak point." He hinted. _Oh no…oh no, no, no!_

He grinned and planted another kiss, on my neck, causing another shiver to run down my spine. He laughed.

"Edward…" I complained. "Stop…"

"What if I don't want to?" Edward said, teasingly.

I thought about it for a moment. Something to joke about…something he might take seriously. What about the wedding? I could joke about that couldn't I?

­

"I'm going to call off the wedding." I said, flatly, trying my best to sound as if I meant it.

He froze, and moved back to stare at my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I _would_." I insisted. "You know how I don't like this whole marriage thing."

"You wouldn't get what you want." He said.

"You're not the only vampire I know." I said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Alice wouldn't dare."

"Carlisle would." I said simply. "He promised, remember?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. And I started laughing.

"You're a terrible liar." He said. "You didn't fool me one bit."

"I didn't?" I exclaimed. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened. "But you…?"

"Nope, and besides," He said, as he buried his head against me shoulder. "I was pretending."

"Pathetic." I spat at myself. "I need to learn how to tell a lie, Edward. Would you teach me?"

He raised his head again, and looked at me incredulously. "You're unbelievable, you know. But _that's_ what makes you unbelievably adorable."

Before I could respond, a loud laugh echoed outside our door. I recognized the boisterous laughter immediately. Of course, only Emmett laughed that way. But, then, I realized something. I stared at Edward.

"You knew?" I asked.

"He just passed by. Phil and Jasper are with him." Edward explained, quickly.

"Oh." I replied, although I _knew _that they could hear us even if they weren't anywhere near Edward's room. "What are they doing?" I asked.

"Jasper and Emmett are giving him a tour of the house." Edward paused. "Esme and Renee are in the hall, talking about us. And Charlie is examining the piano. Oh, and Alice, and Rosalie are out buying more stuff. They took Rosalie's BMW."

I nodded. Alice and Rosalie are out buying more stuff… Charlie was at the piano…I grinned at Edward. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, as he put his head back on my shoulder.

I looked at him. "What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

­

"Nah, I'm just enjoying the bouquet." He replied.

"Oh," I twisted my fingers in Edward's hair, playing with each strand. They would soon be mine…every part of him would soon be mine. In a few days, I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen…Bella Cullen.

_Hmm…It has a nice ring to it._ I thought. _I love it._

I giggled to myself, and I tightened my grip around Edward.

"What are you thinking?" Edward suddenly asked.

"I'm thinking about my name. Isabella Marie Cullen. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

He thought about it for a minute. And then, he shrugged. I frowned.

"You don't like it?"I pouted. "Well, I'm sorry…Cullen isn't my last name you know! It's yours!"

He sighed. "I love it, Bella. I was just playing with you." Edward looked at me and slowly moved in. His cold lips were on mine once again. After a few seconds we broke apart. "Calm down."

The tips of his fingers traced my lips. He was about to kiss me when there was a knock on the door. Edward cursed under his breath. Suddenly, he disappeared, and I was sitting on his bed, and then before I could blink, he was back. There were magazines of wedding cakes, and magazines of houses.

"Come in."

The door opened and Jasper came in, with Emmett and Phil on his tail. Phil's mouth dropped open when he caught sight of Edward's room. His eyes moved to the bed, to the couch, and then to the sophisticated looking stereo.

"Hey," Jasper said as he walked to the couch. He was looking at Edward with one eyebrow raised, and I knew he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity. He lounged on the couch and said, "We're showing Phil the house."

"I see. Well, Phil," Edward muttered. Then, he caught sight of Phil's awestruck face. "Are you alright?"

_Stupid, handsome, lying vampire…_ I thought.

When Phil didn't answer, Edward looked at Jasper meaningfully. Jasper nodded, and he grinned. I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me. And I glanced at Phil to see him close his mouth, and stand straight.

"I'm alright; your room looks splendid, by the way. And you've got a big bed, Edward." He muttered, moving around the room.

"Thanks." Edward flashed a smile at me. And I stifled a laugh.

­

"Edward!" Esme's voice ran throughout the hall. "Come here for a while!"

"I'm coming!" Edward called back.

Edward swung his legs over his bed, and he held his hand out for me. I took it willingly, and got off the bed as well. We walked out of the room, and I turned around to see Jasper, Emmett, and Phil behind us. We walked to the stairs, and descended it. Charlie, Esme, and Renee were at the piano. And I immediately understood. They wanted to hear Edward play. Edward walked to them, looking at Esme in confusion.

"What is it, Mom?" Edward asked. He looked at the piano, and to Charlie and Renee. Realization suddenly hit him. And his mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"They want to hear you play, dear." Esme replied, with a slight laugh at his expression.

He nodded, and pulled me to the piano with him again, sitting me on the bench beside him. He smiled at me before he turned to the keys.

And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so sweet, so complex, and so luxuriant, that it was impossible to believe that one set of hands played. I sighed, listening to my lullaby being played. I began to hum as well, and soon we were both humming. From the corner of my eye, I saw Renee and Charlie's amused expressions. I giggled, and turned to look at Edward, his head was half-turned so, he could look at me, but the music still surged around us without a break. He mouthed an 'I love you' to me, and smiled.

I smiled back, and mouthed an 'I love you' too. He turned back to the piano and continued playing. The music continued without any interruptions. When the song ended, Renee and Charlie were clapping.

"That was wonderful, Edward!" Renee complimented, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Edward stood up, and bowed. "Thank you."

I stood up as well, and moved to Charlie's side. I whispered in his ear, "Isn't he sweet, Dad?" Even though I knew full well that Edward and Esme could hear.

It took him a while to respond, I knew he was deciding whether or not he would finally forgive Edward for leaving me before. But, in the end, he smiled. "Yes, you're very lucky to have a guy like him, Bella. Looks like I'll be able to give you to him, without hesitating." He whispered to me.

I hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kid." Charlie replied, as he hugged me.

I smiled once more at him, before I ran back to Edward's side. He smiled at me, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

­

"Edward." Charlie said. "May I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Charlie," Edward replied. "Might I suggest the yard?"

"Anywhere private would be fine."

Edward began to remove his arm from my waist, until I grabbed his sleeve. "I'm going too. This involves me as well, right?" I muttered, as I looked at Charlie and Edward.

"Bella, honey…" Renee began, but Charlie cut her off, mid-speech.

"Alright, it would probably be best if you heard this, as well." Charlie nodded to me.

I smiled triumphantly and turned to Edward. His eyebrows were raised, and I looked at him innocently. "Yes?"

He laughed. "It's nothing."

"You're weird sometimes." I giggled.

He shrugged. "Let's go."

The three of us walked out of the house. Charlie walked around a bit, before stopping under a tree and he turned to us.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, Edward, because I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you –"

"Sir, it was right of you to do that. I left Bella to suffer, and…I deserve to be punished for this. I doubt that she would be able to forget that, but I would try anyways. As a father, who wants to protect his daughter…it was the right way. And I'm the one who should be apologizing for –"

"Edward -!" How many times did I have to say that it wasn't his fault?!

Edward turned to me, and shook his head. "Bella, it really was my fault."

"No, you were just trying to protect me! It's not your fault!" I insisted.

"Why did you leave anyways, Edward? You love Bella don't you? Then why did you leave?" Charlie asked. He sounded more curious than angry.

"I left her because…I wanted her to finish her schooling. I didn't want her to get married at a young age. I wanted her to experience the joy of being single. And I thought, while I was still with her… There was the possibility of her thinking of getting married to me early." Boy was he good at excuses.

"Then, why did you propose to her?"

"I love her more than anything in this world. I wanted to be beside her forever. I wanted to protect her and make her happy. I decided that I would have to face the consequences of getting married at a young ­

age. I would even be willing to send her to a good College, to pay for everything she needed. As long as she was happy, I would be too."

Charlie considered his words for a moment, digesting what he'd just heard. He looked at Edward.

"You'd better take care of my little girl, you hear me?" He said after a while and he smiled.

I looked at Edward, a broad smile on my face. Charlie finally approved of Edward! Edward smiled his wonderful crooked smile at me, and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tight.

"But –"Charlie continued. "If I hear her complain about being mistreated in any way, I'll make sure that the last thing you'll see is my fist."

Edward and I broke apart to look at Charlie. "No sir. I will not mistreat her in any way. The thought never even crossed my mind. I will love and treasure Bella _forever_." He said it with so much love and happiness that I nearly cried.

Tears began to form in my eyes, but I wiped them. Both Charlie and Edward looked at me worriedly. But I shook my head, and went back into Edward's loving arms.

"I love you so much, Edward." I muttered into his cold chest.

Edward hugged me back. "I love you too, Bella."

I turned my head to Charlie, and he smiled at me. I looked at Edward, and he nodded. He let go off me, and I ran to Charlie, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Thank you, Dad. You don't know how much this means to me." I whispered.

"Oh, trust me…I do." He chuckled.

The two of us laughed, and Edward walked to us. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

"It took me a while to realize how you truly were. I didn't even get to know you. I'm sorry."

"No harm done, sir. Any father would be like that. I understood you completely. And…" Edward said. "Thank you…for Bella."

I broke free from Charlie and went to kiss Edward softly on the lips. We both smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Edward." Charlie said.

"Thank you, Charlie…Dad." Edward replied.

Charlie finally made up with Edward. They all agreed to our wedding. Now no one could stand between us…we'd be together forever.

--

a/n:

This is my very first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

I accept flames, but please make sure they're useful.

Thanks guys! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

--


	2. Chapter 2 Marriage

**Awakening**

Ashley Anne Masen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does, and she rocks!

**Chapter 2: Marriage**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

IN JUST A FEW HOURS…just a few hours…I would become Edward's wife. And then, after our honeymoon, he would turn me into a vampire and we would leave. Leave before the Quileutes could wage war against the Cullens, against Edward…against me…

Jacob would try to kill the Cullens for changing me, and then…he would kill me as well, because I was one of them. A menace, a monster, a bloodsucker; as Jacob called it. I would soon be a vampire…a threat to the human race. Especially when I was a newborn, and I didn't have control of myself.

But, despite all of that I was happy, happier than I had been my entire life. I was finally able to spend my whole life with him…

I had already sent them the invitations; Billy was a bit shocked to hear that they were invited. But, I just shrugged, they were family friends. And I told him that if it made him feel safer, he could bring the whole pack. They were welcome to come. I also warned him that, if he didn't come Charlie would be disappointed.

I heard the doorbell ring, and expected to be called by either Charlie or Renee. Alice would take Edward's place tonight. Since the groom wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding. I sat up, and swung my legs over the bed. I walked out of my room, to come face to face with Alice, she was carrying a huge black plastic. I expected it to be my dress.

"Hey, Bella! This is your dress for tomorrow!" Alice squealed. "I am so excited! You're officially going to be my sister – well, not that I already thought of you as a sister before – but, I am so happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled. "You've really been working hard."

"It wasn't a problem, Bella. And besides, I love doing this." Alice reassured me.

"Alice, Bella!" Renee's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

"No thank you, Renee! I just ate!" Alice replied, with a sly smile.

I quietly laughed. Of course she just ate. They went hunting two hours ago. Just to be safe, so when Edward bit me tomorrow, none of them – especially Jasper – would lose themselves, and go on a raging rampage. Edward went hunting as well, although, I trusted him not to lose himself.

"What about you, Bella?" Renee asked.

"I'm not hungry, Mom. I think I'll go to bed early. I've got a big day tomorrow!" I replied.

"Alright, dear…I'll just leave some food on top of the microwave. You can heat it up if you feel hungry."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Alice and I walked into my room, and Alice laid my dress on the rocking chair. I walked to my bed, and lied down. I saw Alice walk to my bed, and sit down. The room was silent for a moment. A thought occurred to me and I sat up, shocking Alice.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Alice...are the Quileutes coming?" I muttered, looking at the window.

Alice was silent. She looked down, and finally answered.

"They're coming, Bella…I couldn't see what was going to happen to your wedding…" Alice breathed.

"Alright, you'd better be careful, Alice." I warned. "When Edward bites me, the treaty ends."

"We know, Bella. Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you. We'll make sure we move out before they come looking for us."

"What if they go after Edward? Especially Jacob, he'd want to go after him because he bit me."

"Edward's a strong guy. He can take care of himself." Alice giggled. "You shouldn't worry about him, Bella."

"I guess…"

Alice laughed. "You should rest now, Bella. Tomorrow is your last day as a human. You should enjoy it."

Another question popped into my head. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure."

"Where do you plan to go after the wedding?"

"What?"

"I mean…Edward said that we were going to have the honeymoon at your house; in his bedroom." I flushed. This was rather embarrassing, talking to Alice about the honeymoon.

Alice's brows furrowed in confusion. But, then her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah…well, we're going out, I guess. We'll probably go hunting again. We'll give you two hours. We'll come back then."

"I see…"

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy."

I blushed, and looked away. "I-I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Bella." Alice giggled. "Sleep tight. This'll be the last time you'd be able to do so. Sweet dreams."

I sighed. I missed having him beside me while I sleep. But at least, Alice was here.

Alice - who must've noticed my discomfort - moved beside me, and wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to dreamland.

I awoke the next day and gasped; my dress was right in front of my bed. I rubbed my eyes. The dress was beautiful. Well, as expected of Alice.

It was an off-shouldered dress; the back of the dress was a meter long. It had a touch of blue to it, and it had white roses on each side of my waist. The dress was layered, and on each end, it was gold. The veil had a rose clip, and it reached up to my hip.

It was on a stand, and I stood up slowly, never taking my eyes off of the dress. I reached out a hand to touch it, when someone spoke.

"How is it?" Alice's voice came from the door.

I jumped; startled. "A-Alice, you scared me."

"I did?" Alice asked, incredulously. "Wow. Edward was right, you are rational sometimes."

"Very funny, Alice…" I said.

"Anyways, we have to get you ready. Charlie, Renee, and Phil are ready and waiting."

"Oh, alright…" I rushed to the bathroom with my bag of toiletries, and washed myself thoroughly, and brushed my teeth. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. This would be the last time I would be a human…the last time I would see Charlie and Renee. Maybe…if I could convince Edward…but, I'd look different then… I'd look like Edward, and Alice…I'd have pale skin, and circles under my eyes. My eyes would be a black or a butterscotch color. They'd be suspicious.

I shook my head, trying to let go off those feelings. There was no turning back now. I couldn't show them my discomfort; they'd definitely cancel the wedding if they knew. I put a smile on my face, and headed out the door. I nearly ran into Renee, she was standing right outside my door; she was just about to knock.

"Mom," I breathed. "Do you need anything?"

I looked her over. She was wearing a white dress. The ones you see at parties that require someone to wear something formal.

"Nice dress, Mom." I commented with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Honey…Come on, we have to get you dressed." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

Oh no…How do I tell her that I didn't want her to help me? It was bad enough that Alice was helping me. I decided to tell her, that it was best if they just waited downstairs.

"Mom, I'll be okay. Alice will be with me. She knows what to do." I reassured her.

"But…" she began.

"And I have something to tell her. It's…um…rather important." I lied.

Renee nodded. She was one of the easiest people to fool. Although, it's proven hard that if she can't see me, she won't believe anything I say.

"Call me when you need help. I'll be downstairs." She squeezed my arm, and went down.

I walked into my room, and sighed. Alice was on the bed, grinning.

"Way to go." Alice said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted some privacy. I didn't want her to listen to her nonsense babbling."

Alice laughed. "You won't see her after the transformation, you know."

"I know…Do you think Edward would permit me to?" I asked.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. Won't we?"

"I guess." I whispered, as I walked over to my wedding gown.

Alice stood up. "Well, let's get you dressed."

I took of my clothes – except my underwear – and took the chemise that Alice handed me. She took the dress and put it over my head. It took quite a while for my head to get out of the other end, but it was success.

Alice bought a pair of white high heels, and helped me wear it. It was just like my dress. It had white roses on the top. My hair was curled at the ends, and the veil was neatly placed on my head.

She brought a chair inside the room, and faced it in front of the mirror. She asked me to sit, and as I sat, she took out a bag from behind the mirror. She put on my make-up. I closed my eyes, thinking of the things that had happened to me when I transferred here. I wouldn't have met Edward…

I smiled. Many things have happened to me…I would remember those days…the first time I saw him under the sun, the first time we kissed, the first time he carried me on his back while he ran.

After a while, Alice was finally done. I opened my eyes, and gaped at the face I saw in the mirror. I didn't look like me anymore…I looked like someone else…

"So, do you like it?" she asked.

I turned my head from side to side. "I love it, Alice. Thank you."

"It's not a problem, Bella." Alice smiled.

Alice cleaned up the room, and helped me down the stairs. Charlie, Renee and Phil heard us and walked out of the living room. Charlie beamed with pride, and Renee began wiping at her eyes with her handkerchief. Phil was smiling.

"You look wonderful, Bella." Charlie breathed, as he approached me.

I stretched out my hand to hold his. I slowly took a step down. Then, a sudden knock on the door, my eyes darted to it.

"Ah, that must be Billy."

I froze. Billy and Jacob…were here. I turned to look at Alice, her eyes had gone a darker shade, and even though it was a bit, the corners of her lips had gone down.

Charlie rushed to the door, and opened it. Billy was at the front and Jacob was pushing his wheelchair. Jacob's face was the same bitter mask, Sam's. And at Jacob's side, were Quil and Embry…as usual.

Billy's eyes flashed to my face, then to Alice, and back to me. A smile lit up his face. "Bella, congratulations, you look stunning!"

Jacob looked at me. His eyes incredibly frightening as he looked me over; his eyes flashing to my face, then to my dress, then to Alice, who was behind me. He turned to Quil and nodded his head in Billy's direction.

I watched as he approached me, stopping at the foot of the stairs. He looked at me with pained eyes. I knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to change my mind, telling me that it wasn't too late. I smiled sadly, and slowly shook my head. His shoulders slumped a bit, but he changed his sullen expression to a happy one; the smile never reached his eyes though.

"Congratulations, Bells." He said, raising my hand to his lips, and kissing it.

"Thank you, Jake." I replied, flustered by his sudden gentlemanly act. He must've decided to try one more time, even though it was a 1 chance that I was likely to go for him instead of Edward now.

He helped me down the stairs, ignoring the curious looks he had gotten from Renee and Phil. Charlie understood though; he knew how Jacob felt about me.

"How are Sam and Emily?" I asked; trying to avert their attention to another topic.

"Sam and Emily are coming. They're on their way. Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady took Paul's car. Sam and Emily are riding Sam's. The Clearwaters are taking their own car." Jacob replied.

"I see, so everyone is coming."

"Yes…_everyone_." He said.

"The more the merrier!" Alice said, from behind me. I spun around and looked at her in confusion at seeing her expression.

She was smiling a…wicked smile. She was definitely planning something. I sighed and shook my head. It'd be best not to get in her way.

"Shall we go?" I asked, turning my head to look at everyone.

"Let's go then." Charlie held out his hand.

I let go of Jacob's hand, and walked over to Charlie, taking his hand. He was in a rather good mood, I could tell. I guess it's because of what happened before…he now thought that Edward was good enough, was worthy for me…after making sure.

"Edward's going to panic if I don't take you." He chuckled.

I laughed, and at the corner of my eye, I saw pain flash across Jacob's features.

"Dad, Edward would call Alice and ask." I muttered.

"Which reminds me…Alice?" Charlie turned to her.

"Yes, Charlie?" she asked.

I frowned inwardly. Alice couldn't see what would happen when it involved werewolves.

"Did you bring a car?"

"Of course I did…Carlisle told me to use _his_ Mercedes. I wanted to use my _own_ car, though." She frowned.

I laughed. "Your yellow Porsche, right?"

"My glorious yellow Porsche hasn't even come out of the house ever since Edward gave it to me!" she whined, flinging her arms around dramatically. "Oh my poor car; my poor, poor car…"

Everyone – except Jacob and Billy – laughed. I was rather surprised to see Quil and Embry laughing.

"Why didn't he let you use it then?" Charlie asked.

"He said it looked better if Bella came out of a _black _car, instead of a _yellow_ one."

"I quite agree with Carlisle." I said, mockingly.

"Let's go…Edward would kill me if I brought you there late." Alice shuddered.

I nodded, and we headed out of the house one by one. Jacob went into his Volkswagen rabbit, and they helped Billy into the passenger's seat. Quil loaded the wheel chair, and went in to sit with Embry.

Carlisle's car looked as splendid as it usually did. I sat at the back with Renee and Charlie at my side. Alice started the engine, and drove off as soon as everyone was ready.

The trip to the Cullen's was exhausting, and annoying…though, it was worth it; I was able to reminisce. Renee bombarded me with questions about what Edward and I have been doing…how we met…where our first date was – I had to lie about that – and when we first kissed.

When we reached the wonderful mansion I saw that lots of cars were parked outside the house. Alice took out her phone and dialed a number I didn't now.

"Esme, we're outside." She nodded after a pause, and shut her phone.

I looked at the door, and it slowly opened. Esme walked out. My mouth dropped as I took in what she was wearing…it was a white gown that fit her perfectly. It reached down to her knees. She was beautiful…amazing.

Charlie opened the door and got out of the car. He helped me get out, and he stepped aside for Esme. She hugged me tightly.

"Hello, Bella…" She said. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, Esme…" I nodded.

"The Wedding is starting in a few minutes. You should see Edward, Bella…he's grinning like mad." Esme chuckled.

I giggled. "He's just excited."

We went into the house, and my eyes widened. Everyone was there waiting for me…Angela ran to me, followed closely by Ben. Jessica and Lauren were together; Jessica and Lauren were talking amongst themselves, but they looked up as the doors opened.

"Bella," Angela squealed. "You look beautiful, Bella!"

"Thanks, Angela..." I smiled at her. This was the last time I would see her.

"Hey, Bella..." Ben's voice came from behind her.

"Hello…" I nodded to him.

"Come on, Bella...the wedding is going to start." Esme said, taking my arm.

"Alright, see you later, Angela...Ben."

Esme lead me to a room on the left side of the entrance. On my way, I noticed that the side of the pathway had flowers. I immediately understood I was to walk here.

"Charlie will escort you to the top of the stairs, where Edward will be waiting." She instructed.

"Yes, I understand." I said, my voice nearly breaking at the last syllable.

Esme noticed my discomfort, and wrapped a soothing arm around me.

"You'll do fine, dear. Edward won't let anything happen to you." She reassured me.

"Thanks, Esme…I'm just nervous." I whispered.

She kissed me on the forehead, and put down the front of my veil. She left, smiling once more at me, before the door closed.

I stood there, breathing in and out, trying to calm myself; A while later, Charlie came in.

"Are you ready, honey?" he asked me.

I nodded, and then, I heard the wedding march being played. I moved towards him and wrapped my arm around his. We walked out the door.

All the heads in the room turned to look at me. I caught a glimpse of Renee, and she was quietly sobbing. Phil had his arm around her.

I looked at the top of the stairs, Edward was there staring at me, his eyes shone with happiness. I caught his eye, and smiled. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and he really did look like a god.

It seemed like an eternity till I reached the top of the stairs. When I reached the top, I saw Jasper at his side, he was the best man. I looked at Emmett through the corners of my eye. He was the priest, he had acquired a permit and from the internet. I looked at Edward, and he smiled, slowly he lifted my veil. He mouthed and 'I love you' to me. I did the same, and then we both turned to Emmett.

Everything seemed to be in fast forward then. It was now time for our vows to each other.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for eternity?" Emmett asked.

"I do." Edward replied.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for eternity?"

"I do." I replied. During the whole ceremony, Edward hadn't taken his off of me for one second.

"By the power invested in me…I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett said. "You may now…kiss the bride."

Edward leaned in, caressing my face as he went, and then, he planted his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. The kiss we shared was so sweet, and full of passion that I thought that I would melt. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me ever so slightly.

We broke apart after a while, facing our families and friends. They were all clapping and cheering. Some of the Quileutes - namely, Billy, Paul, Collin, and Brady – bore looks of disapproval.

One face though, was different from the rest. Jacob's expression caused a stabbing pain in my chest. He had a sullen expression, a look that explained everything that he was feeling at that very moment.

Edward tightened his arm around me, and I knew that he noticed. He turned to me and smiled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I replied, trying to get my mind off of Jacob.

I was Edward's now. And he was mine…In a few hours I would be one of them…a Vampire. We walked down the stairs, and Renee, Charlie, and Phil approached us first. Renee hugged me, and Charlie clapped Edward on the back. Phil shook hands with Edward.

"Congratulations, Bella." Renee sniffed.

"Thank you, Mom." I replied.

"Welcome to the family, Edward." Charlie said, proudly.

"Thank you…Dad." He said.

Soon, everyone was around me and Edward; Congratulating us on getting married. Angela was ecstatic; she kept jumping up and down and saying congratulations to me. But she was nothing, compared to Alice! She was skipping, throwing confetti everywhere.

Edward and I laughed. I looked at our hands; they were entwined. He scooped me up, and ran up to his room, at human speed. I giggled, and showered him in kisses. When we reached his room, and opened the door, and entered. He shut it behind him as he went to the bed. He laid me on the bed, and began to kiss me.

I replied to the kiss hungrily. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He chuckled.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I giggled.

He moved down to kiss my neck, then to my collarbone. Then he moved back up and kissed my lips. Suddenly, the door burst open. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came in all sporting smiles. Edward and I broke apart.

"Congratulations!" they all screamed.

We smiled; enjoying the mood. Alice jumped on the bed, and hugged me. I just noticed that her dress was a light pink; it was a sleeveless dress. After Alice, Emmett caught me in a big hug that nearly crushed my bones – he had changed into a tux as well. Then, Jasper hugged me this was the closest contact we've made ever since we met. And last…was Rosalie. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you before. It was rude of me. But, I did because I wanted you to stay human…I guess, you're going to have to be one of us now. Welcome to the family, Bella." She whispered in my ear.

I had to admit I was startled by her apology, but I accepted it. I hugged her back just as tight.

"It's alright. I understand…and I forgive you." I replied.

We broke apart, and smiled at each other.

"I have another younger sister!" she exclaimed. "Now we're all equal, 4 guys and 4 girls!"

We all laughed.

"We have to go shopping next time, Bella!" Alice said.

"Alright, we'll go shopping some time." I giggled.

We stayed in the room talking for quite a while, until Carlisle came in, telling the new wife and husband – Edward and me – to entertain our guests. And that Charlie and Renee were looking for us.

Suddenly, Alice ran out of the room and then returned in a second. She was holding a blue gown.

"Change into this. You'll have a hard time moving around with that one on." She explained.

"Oh, you've got a point there." I agreed.

Everyone went to wait outside the door, except for Alice and Rosalie. They helped me take off my wedding gown. Alice brought out a pair of blue high heels from a box that was beside the door. I hadn't noticed it before.

The dress fit me perfectly, it actually showed my curves, which people didn't see every day. We went out of the room, and watched as his eyes widened as he looked me over. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look gorgeous, love." He complimented me.

I flushed. "T-thank you, Edward."

He took my hand and we all walked down to the entrance hall. Angela, Lauren and Mike were at the bottom of the stairs – probably waiting for us. I looked around the room, the chairs had been moved to the corner, and tables were added.

"Bella!" Jessica shouted, waving at me. "Congratulations!"

I saw her eyes move over me and then flash at Edward, before going back to my face.

"Hey, Jessica! Thanks!" I replied.

I felt Edward let go of my hand, and instead his arms snaked around my waist. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, he looked smug, but he was looking at something else. I laughed inwardly. I'd have to ask him why later.

Mike went approached me as I went down the last steps. His expression was ambivalent.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you, Mike." I replied.

"So, I guess this is going to be the last time I see you right?"

"Yes…Edward's going to Dartmouth, so I'll be going as well." I explained.

Mike's eyes widened in shock, and I saw Lauren and Jessica's drop jaw drop.

"That's pretty…um…amazing." Mike said.

"Bella! Edward!" Angela squealed, as she ran to us from the other side of the room.

"Well, if you'll excuse us…" I started walking away.

"What was that?" I asked him in a low voice.

"I haven't told you yet?" Edward wondered.

"Told me what yet?"

"Jessica had a crush on me a long time ago. And she was quite angry at you for being able to get my attention." He explained. "She actually hates you, you know."

I laughed. "I don't care."

"I know. She's nothing to me compared to you. She's a -100 on my scale."

I laughed harder. I grabbed him for support. He began laughing with me as well.

Angela approached us, and looked at me questioningly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing, nothing at all…" I said, wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Anyways, I'm so happy for you, Bella! You and Edward have finally gotten married!" she squealed. "I wonder when Ben is going to propose to me! Or even if he's going to!"

"I'm sure he will, Angela." I reassured her.

"That's a nice dress you're wearing, by the way. Where'd you get it?"

"Alice."

"Oh, I see…I'll go ask her. Do you know where she is?"

"She's around here somewhere. If you see Jasper, expect that Alice is with him." I muttered.

She laughed, and walked away. I turned to Edward, then I caught sight of Jacob. He walked to me and Edward.

"Congratulations, Bella." He said. I noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Thank you, Jacob." I said.

"Are you really going through with it?" he asked, in a low voice.

I didn't need explanations, I knew what he meant; I looked away.

"Yes, I am Jacob."

"I see…Just remember that I will be going after you all." He warned.

"I know, but we'll be somewhere else by the time you do."

"We'll go after you." He said, simply. "It wouldn't be that hard."

"Please don't Jacob. We don't want to hurt you." I said.

"He would." He said, nodding his head in Edward's direction.

I turned to look at him. He looked straight at Jacob.

"As long as Bella needs you, I won't touch you. But, if you try to hurt her…I will kill you." He said, lowly in his calm voice.

"Let's see you try." He said, mockingly.

"Let's go, Bella. I don't want him to ruin our wedding day." He pulled me away, and we began walking to the others – Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, they were in one corner talking about something – wanting to talk to my new family.

The party had lasted till around 10 in the evening, until everyone had to leave. The Cullens had all their stuff packed, and we were to leave for "New Hampshire" – well, that's what we told them – but we were going to Alaska to visit Tanya's family – the thought of her made me angry.

But, my thoughts didn't linger on that subject for very long. Edward and I would soon be alone in this house, and he would make love to me, just like he promise we would.

"Have fun you two." Alice said, with a wink.

I blushed, and Edward laughed.

"We'll be back in two hours, and by that time, you two should be done." Jasper said.

"Let's go," Carlisle finally said.

"Two hours." Esme reminded us.

And they were off. When the doors closed, Edward scooped me up and brought me his room. We were there in a flash…

I was on the bed even before I could blink, then, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him.

We kissed for a long time, before he broke away, and began kissing my neck. I moved my hands down to his tuxedo, and started taking it off. The pounding of my heart was so loud, it was deafening. He moved his cold hands down my thighs.

"I love you…" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too…" I breathed.

We took off each other's clothing, and we made love. It was the best day of my life. It seemed like a long time before the others arrived, and by that time, Edward and I were gasping for breath, smiling, contented in each other's arms.

I wore my underwear, and the chemise, while Edward just wore another tuxedo, a white one. I asked him what it was for, and he said that Alice had insisted that he wear it.

And I finally understood, when Alice came inside holding _another _blue gown.

"This is a special moment. You're going to be one of us, you should be dressed for the ceremony." She explained.

I groaned and put it on. Everyone went in the room, when I was done dressing up. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett came in the room carrying some medical materials. Like an _IV _cord…joy.

"What's the IV for?" I asked nervously.

"During the transformation, we will be injecting you with Morphine, to ease the pain." Carlisle said, as he took out some cotton and dropped alcohol onto it. He dabbed at a part in my arm, readying me for the morphine.

Everyone took their seats – Esme, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch. And Alice and Jasper on the floor beside the couch. Edward kneeled, and brushed his lips against my neck.

"Are you sure about this, my love?" he asked me.

"Very sure…" I said.

He took a deep breath and I felt his teeth plunged into my neck. I gasped, as I felt the seething pain rush through my veins, I screamed, "Edward!"

He looked at me, and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry."

I screamed louder, the pain was spreading throughout my body. It hurt so much.

"Carlisle, the morphine…" Edward's strained voice said.

I felt something prick me, and then, little by little, the pain subsided, but I knew it was there, hiding, waiting for the moment the morphine would finish, it would come back worse than before.

"Edward…I love you…" I whispered, before I drifted off to unconsciousness.

"I love you too…" he whispered.

--

a/n:

Hey, sorry if this chapter wasn't too…eventful. Yeah, I was kinda excited to write the third chapter. I swear that chapter will be better than this one.

Please review guys! Thanks!

--


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Awakening**

Ashley Anne Masen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does, and she rocks!

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

**ISABELLA CULLEN  
**

I opened my eyes, to find that it was morning. I raised my hands to my eyes, and wiped my eyes. I felt someone's arms around me, and looked up. It was my beloved husband.

"Bella…" he whispered, relieved.

"Edward?" I asked. "Am I-?"

He smiled, and kissed me softly on the lips. "Yes."

I smiled and sat up. Everyone was in the room; on the same places I last saw them. It's like they hadn't moved an inch. I saw Alice, she was leaning against Jasper, and she smiled when I looked at her. And she ran to me.

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried!" she squealed.

Rosalie stood up and walked to me. "How do you feel, Bella?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, I guess…" I replied.

"Wow, Bella! You are so beautiful now – well, I'm not saying that you weren't beautiful before but, you know what I mean." Alice said. "Emmett, go and get the mirror in my room, please?"

Emmett ran out of the room – it's like he had just walked, it seems my eyes had been adjusted to vampire speed as well - and returned with a huge mirror. I looked at Edward, and he was smiling that crooked smile I loved.

"You look really beautiful." He said. "A goddess, an angel…"

I stood up, and walked to the mirror slowly. I gasped at the reflection I saw. Was that really me? I looked beautiful, I had the same pale skin they all had, even my eyes – which I thought would be red – were a golden-butterscotch, and every feature in my body seemed to have been restructured. The dress now fit my body perfectly; showing my curves more. My hair had grown a few inches, and it had more volume to it. It was silkier and smoother than before. My lips were a luscious red, and they were fuller now.

Edward appeared behind me, and I saw that I had grown taller too. My height had been 5'4 and now it was a suitable height of 5'7. It would be easier to reach Edward's lips now. And that was a good thing, a very good thing. My waist had become smaller, and my breasts, bigger. From a B cup, to a C. Being a vampire _did_ have its advantages.

A smile crept across my face, and it took my breath away. I was finally equal with Edward; no one would ever wonder what he was doing with a simple girl like me.

"Is this…really me?" I whispered, although I knew they could hear me. I gasped. My voice had changed. I had a higher pitch now. And my voice had a sort of honey-sweet depth in them.

"Yes..." Edward said, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. You are now one of us." Carlisle said.

I smiled. I was a vampire now. And I could do anything they could do, Edward needn't be careful with me now. I wasn't as _breakable_ as I was before, and I was stronger as well. A thought occurred to me, and I grinned as I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett?" I breathed.

"Yes?"

"Could we have an arm-wrestling match?" I asked, innocently.

"Oh no…" he took a step back.

"What's wrong, Emmett? Are you afraid to lose?" Jasper said, mockingly.

"No, I'm not!" Emmett roared.

"I'm sure you aren't." Jasper said, sarcastically. "Bella, do you mind having a match with me first?"

Jasper glanced at Alice, and she nodded. His grin widened. I could tell that he was checking with Alice if there was a chance that he could win, or if he _would_ win. I shrugged it off; I didn't want to decline a challenge.

"Sure," I replied.

We walked – in vampire speed – to the table beside the couch. We put our arms on the table, our elbows resting against the smooth surface. I grasped his hand.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked. Once again, she was refereeing.

"Yes." We chorused.

"Go!" Esme said.

I pushed as hard as I could, but Jasper's arm still stayed up. I pushed harder and so, his arm nearly reached the table – it was an inch close – but then, Jasper had a sudden boost of energy and instead of his hand being on the table, mine was.

My jaw dropped. Jasper beat me, even though I still had my newborn powers. It proved that he really trained newborns – not that I didn't believe him before, but…It was proof.

"Really, Bella…Have you forgotten that I've trained newborns? I've got experience." Jasper said, proudly.

"Show off…" I muttered.

Emmett must've seen how easy it was to beat me, and he finally accepted.

"My turn!" he said.

"Fine…" I pouted.

I grasped his hand, getting ready for the battle.

"Go!" Esme said.

I pushed hard, slamming his fist on the table. The table cracked under the force. Emmett's eyes widened, and so did mine.

"What…just happened?" Emmett demanded. "I was using every ounce of strength I had!"

Jasper laughed. "You thought she was weak, didn't you, Emmett?"

Everyone – except Emmett and me – laughed. I was too shocked to do anything. I had only tried to push his hand down, with the same force I used on Jasper. But, Emmett's hand came down easier.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist. Edward kissed my neck.

"Congratulations, love." Edward chuckled.

I laughed. "I'm surprised that I easily won over Emmett."

"Well, you were battling Jasper. He trained newborns, so it isn't that surprising."

"I demand a rematch!" Emmett growled.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett, and giggled. "Now, Emmett…Don't be such a sore loser. You can challenge her another time."

Emmett seemed to like that idea since his face brightened up. Rosalie pulled Emmett up, and walked out the door with him.

"Well, we're going to give you some time alone for a while." Esme said.

"We'll be downstairs!" Alice said.

They walked out of the room, and as soon as the door was closed, I broke free of Edward's grip, and ran around the room. He laughed, and followed me. He caught me easily, and he brought me to the bed.

He kissed me passionately, our first kiss since I was turned into a vampire. He wasn't careful with me now…my mouth moved with his, and I pulled him closer to me. His tongue wandered my mouth hungrily.

We didn't break apart for air like before. We both smiled, and we hugged each other.

"I love you, Bella…" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too…" I replied.

Then, I noticed that his skin wasn't cold anymore. I cuddled closer to him, and kissed his neck.

We stayed that way, for a while, before I felt a sudden burn in my throat. I was thirsty…

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"I think I need to go hunting…" I replied.

"Alright then, let's go and tell Carlisle."

We got up and walked – in vampire speed once again – to the entrance hall. They were all packing up, cleaning and bringing down everything they needed.

"Carlisle," Edward said. "We need to go hunting."

Carlisle nodded. "Why don't we go with you? It'll be our first hunting trip together."

I grinned. My first hunting trip was going to be with my whole family.

"That'll be wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Alice began jumping. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

We all laughed, and I ran up to my room to change my clothes. I didn't want to go hunting in a gown, it would be a disturbance. I sensed a presence behind me; the scent was Alice's. I turned my head slightly to check, and I saw Alice behind me; holding a plastic bag.

I sighed. "Not another one."

"But, Bella…Your other clothes won't suit you anymore! You have to accessorize!" Alice insisted. "And besides, I'm sure Edward would die if he saw you in this."

I hesitated, and took it. I peered into it and saw that it was a black skirt, a red shirt, a pair of red knee-length socks, a pair of black converse, black gloves, and a long black sleeveless coat, with a red feathery hood.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"Wear it! I'm sure it'll look good on you!"

I wore them, and stood in front of the mirror. My jaw dropped, it did suit me.

"You look beautiful, Bella!"

"Weirdly enough, I agree with you." I said.

We both ran to the entrance hall, where they were waiting for us. I saw that Edward had taken off his coat, and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He smiled when he saw me, and then he froze as he took in what I was wearing.

"Wow, Bella…you're hot." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie slapped his arm. "Oh sorry, Rose. So, this is Alice's doing?"

"Yup, it's my doing!" Alice said. "Cute, isn't it?"

"What do you think, Edward?" I asked, nervously.

Edward blinked 7 times, and he rubbed his eyes. "Y-you…"

I looked at him worriedly. He didn't like what I was wearing, I could tell. I guess I'll have to change again.

"I'll go change." I sighed.

"N-no, Don't! I like it – no, I love it! You look gorgeous." He breathed.

I looked at him hopefully. "You really do?"

"Of course, you look like an angel from heaven." He walked to me, and kissed me.

A few seconds into the kiss, we heard gagging sounds. We broke apart and caught Emmett and Jasper gagging. We – me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle – laughed.

"Let's get going. We'll have to leave now." Esme said, after finally being able to stop herself from laughing.

Edward took my hand and we ran out of the house. It was a nice feeling. I was now able to run with him. And we would never be separated ever again. Carlisle and Esme were at the front leading the way, and behind them was Emmett and Rosalie, and then Jasper, and Alice, Edward and I brought up the rear.

I was aware of everything around me now. I could smell a thousand things with my newly acquired vampire abilities. I knew what came within 50 miles from me. I could hear everything from chirping, to the crunching of twigs, to the noisy footsteps of animals.

A scent crossed my path and my head turned to that direction. My eyes widened, I could just imagine the taste of the blood running down my throat and the warmth as it spread through my veins, traveling all over my body.

A low snarl escaped my mouth. And Edward squeezed my hand, and I looked at him. He was smiling sadly.

_It's all my fault…I've damned my angel to an eternity of night…taking her away from her family, and from her friends, from the life she could've led had she not been turned into a bloodsucking beast like me..._

There he goes again. I stopped abruptly, pulling him with me. I turned to him angrily. How many times did I have to tell him?

"Edward, it's not your fault. This was my decision! I've already told you that I won't be able to live without you!" I said to him. "Stop blaming yourself!"

Edward stared at me incredulously. "I haven't said anything, Bella…" he said, warily.

My eyes widened. "But I heard you just now…" I whispered. "I could've sworn that it was you."

The others ran back to us, because they didn't notice us stop. Alice though, was grinning, her eyes sparkling with excitement. And Jasper, as well, probably because of the excitement that Alice was emitting.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"I think we've found out what Bella's _Special Ability_ is." Alice said, before I could reply.

Six – because Alice already knew - pairs of curious eyes looked at me. I looked at Alice. She was probably blocking her mind, since Edward looked curious too.

_My Special Ability_… I thought to myself. _I wonder what..._

A thought suddenly occurred to me. I had heard Edward speaking, but he said he hadn't really _spoken_ a word. So, I must've…_read his mind_! I looked at Alice, then to Edward.

"Edward, I read _your_ mind!" I squealed.

Edward stared at me. "That's unfair…You can read mine, but I can't read yours."

I giggled. He did have a point there. "I'll try to block out your thoughts then."

He smiled, and gave me a peck on the lips. I looked around at them, and they were smiling.

"I wonder if there are limits to your special ability, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Try reading _my_ mind, Bella!" Emmett said. _Hey, Bella! You look hot, you know?_

My mouth dropped open. And I saw Edward hit him on the head. Emmett just laughed, and he started to run. I then, heard other voices.

_I wonder what Emmett was thinking about to make Edward hit him…_ Alice thought.

_Edward seems angry…_Jasper thought.

_Bella is so hot; I wonder how she looks without clothes on?_ Emmett thought, lustfully.

I gasped, and narrowed my eyes. "You can do it, Edward!" I cheered.

Edward sped up and caught Emmett. Edward tackled him, and punched him. Emmett just laughed.

"Don't you ever think of her that way again, do you understand me?!" Edward growled.

_Who could stop thinking about her like that? She's sexy!_

Emmett's boisterous laughter rang throughout the forest. And this time I was the one who hit him. He rubbed his head.

"That hurt…" Emmett complained.

"You deserved it." I hissed.

He just laughed. And then, he walked over to Rose. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

_At least, I've got Rose_…

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie looked at us curiously. I could tell how much it was annoying them to be in the dark, to not know what was happening.

"We should get moving." Carlisle announced. "Well, since we've stopped here, it's best that we go our own ways now. Esme and I will go north. Rosalie, Emmett you go west. Jasper and Alice you go east. Bella and Edward you can go wherever you want. But, it's only temporary. It'll be hard to control where you want to go with your instincts. It wouldn't be as controlled as ours."

I nodded. I was now the weakest link. That's what Jasper wanted, right? Well, I guess he should be feeling happy right now. Then, I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me, I relaxed, and turned to Jasper. He was smiling at me encouragingly.

_You can do it, Bella…If the others can, we can. You can be just as strong if you put your mind to it. _Jasper told me through his mind.

"Thank you…" I mouthed to him. I was really grateful to him for encouraging me. He always helps me, but it wasn't that obvious unless you really look into it.

He smiled once more at me, and then he turned to Alice.

"Okay, let's go." Carlisle said.

The other 6 ran in their assigned directions. Edward and I were alone then. I looked at him and he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead. I knew that if I could blush, I would be doing so, right now.

"Let your instincts take control…" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. What if I lost control and went into the town, instead of staying in the forest? I might accidentally kill someone. But, Edward wouldn't let me, right? He wouldn't let me get close…

"Edward…I…What if I end up at the town; and accidentally kill someone?" I asked, worriedly. I knelt down, and I began sobbing quietly.

"I won't let you if you do, Bella. I won't let you do anything you would regret. And," he murmured, and he knelt down beside me. He took me in his arms, protecting me from my fears. "I know that you wouldn't do such a thing."

"But, Edward…" I cried. "I'd lose control of myself!" I looked up at his face, and saw that his expression was pained.

"Bella, my beautiful angel, I trust you, and I love you. I promise you," he said in a calm, but hard voice. "You won't do anything you'd regret. I won't allow it."

"I love you too, Edward. And thank you…" I said, finally calming down. "Thank you…so much."

"Anything for you, my love…" he replied. He helped me stand, and then he kissed me. His touch always made me calm down, whenever I was with him, I always did.

The burn in my throat intensified, and I broke away from him. A low growl escaped my lips, as the scent of a mountain lion was blown in our direction. Edward whispered again, "Follow it…Let's your instincts take control."

I closed my eyes, and I felt my vampire instincts take control. I could smell my victim's blood, the direction it was in. My eyes opened, and I felt myself flying across the forest floor. I could feel Edward behind me.

_She seems to be doing fine…_Edward thought.

I ignored it, and kept moving in the direction of my soon-to-be victim. I sensed it turn and head another direction. I followed its path, speeding up as I did. I turned my head slightly to glance at Edward and I saw that he was rather far from me. We were 4 meters apart. I caught his eye, and he smiled encouragingly. I turned around again, and passed through a row of trees that were close to each other and I saw the lion.

I stopped behind it, and crouched. The mountain lion turned its head to me, and growled. I growled back, challenging it.

_That's it, Bella…_ Edward thought, encouragingly.

It turned its whole body to me, and started walking to me. I narrowed my eyes. If I had been a human, I would've been the prey, but now, I was the predator. But, to the mountain lion, I don't know if it knew that it wasn't dealing with a human; that I was a vampire, a cold, hard vampire that dressed and tried to fit in with the humans.

I growled again, and watched as it jumped to me, I moved behind it, and sunk my teeth into its neck. The warm blood flowed through my throat, nearly quenching my thirst.

I leaned back, and stared at the dead body. It was lying limp in my arms. I heard the rustling of leaves, and I turned to see Edward looking at me warily.

"Edward?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he got closer to me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I wondered.

He smiled, and hugged me. "You did great, Bella."

I hugged him. And suddenly, random things began flashing into my mind. Most of them were about me. I then knew why he was so cautious a moment ago. He thought that I might breakdown and cry.

"I'm not going to cry…" I whispered unconsciously into his arms.

He froze. "Bella, y-you were reading my mind weren't you?"

"I…"I began, but he cut me off.

"You said that you wouldn't, Bella!" he muttered.

"But, Edward-"

"You promised!" he said, as he looked at me. He wasn't impressed, I was sure about that. He was really disappointed in me. But I didn't read his mind. At least, I tried not to.

"Edward, I really tried not to read your mind! When you touched me, lots of things began flashing into mind. Most of them had me in them, and then I heard one that said, '_Bella…I shouldn't have let her kill that mountain lion…she could feel guilty. Damn, I have a feeling that she's going to cry. What kind of husband am I?_'… It was just when you touched me, Edward! I swear!" I said, trying to convince him.

Edward gaped at me. "When I touched you? Random things started flashing into your head?" he gasped.

"Yes…" I breathed, relieved that he believed me.

"Alice…" he gasped. "Alice!"

Alice appeared beside me. "She can read minds, Edward. Just like Aro, he can read minds, if she touches someone. And can read minds just like you. But she can read all the thoughts someone has ever had with or without contact."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Alice?" Edward hissed, obviously frustrated.

"It was rather funny, you see…" Alice giggled.

Edward sighed deeply, and he ran a hand through his hair. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Edward…" I whispered. "I didn't mean to."

He looked at me with a shocked expression. I looked down, and began sobbing again.

"B-Bella, don't cry! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's entirely my fault."

"I'll try not to read your mind. I promise."

_These two are so dramatic._ Alice thought to herself. _They really were meant for each other._

Edward glared at Alice, but she just grinned. He turned to look at me again.

_I don't want to read minds anymore! It's such a pain!_ I thought.

Edward froze. I looked at him questioningly. But, he just turned to look at Alice.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked, teasingly.

"I can't hear your thoughts, Alice." He said. "It's become quiet."

Alice's grin widened, and Edward narrowed his eyes. "It's Bella's other ability. Besides the mind-reading thing, she can…hmm…how do I explain this?" she snapped her fingers. "She can cancel abilities! Yes, that's it! For example, you, Edward…You can't read _my_ mind right now."

Edward's eyes widened. "I see…"

"It seems that it was activated because she was angry." Jasper's voice came from my left. He walked out of the shade of the trees, and headed to us.

"That's probably it." Alice agreed. "And she lost control of her ability."

"You mean, I can cancel _any_ ability?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Bella, that kind of sums it up." Alice nodded. "You call it _nullification_."

I looked at Edward. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Edward?" I asked, warily.

He looked down at me. "I don't think I'll ever get used to not hearing everyone's thoughts. It annoys me."

"Try to calm down Bella." Jasper said. I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me.

Edward sighed. "That's much better."

"Now you know how we feel. We can't read minds, unlike you." Alice muttered.

"And we can't see the future, unlike you." Edward countered. "Nor change the mood."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. We all laughed.

"Are you still thirsty, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yes." I admitted. "A bit…"

"We'll have to continue hunting, then." Edward said, simply.

Alice and Jasper nodded, and they ran to the west. Edward carried me, and ran to the east.

"Edward?" I said, softly.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked. He smiled down at me for a moment, then looked up again.

"I can run you know." I said, as a matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "I know. I just want to carry you."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." He replied, this time he looked straight into my eyes.

He leaned in, but as his lips were about to touch mine, a scent crossed my nose. A grizzly bear and a deer were just a miles from where we were.

"Edward…" I breathed. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes, a grizzly and a deer they're at a clearing. And," he was silent for a moment. "It seems that place is crawling with animals. It's the ideal hunting spot."

I grinned. "Let's go then."

He laughed. "You read my mind."

And this time, I laughed with him. Edward sped up and in a matter of seconds we were there. The bear was just about to charge at the deer, which had a broken leg. He let me down and we rushed to the two animals. Edward charged at the Grizzly, while I charged at the deer. I didn't have a hard time with the deer since it was injured. I broke its neck with my right hand, and turned to Edward. He had tackled the Grizzly bear, and was now breaking its neck.

When he had successfully broken its neck – and I'm sure it was a piece of cake – he dragged it to me. He dropped it at my side.

"Drink from this one. I'll have the deer." He said.

"But,_ you_ killed it! _I_ killed the deer. It's unfair for you!" I insisted.

"Bella, you need it more than I do. And besides, I'm not that hungry. It's alright with me. I just went hunting four days ago." He replied. "Just drink, Bella."

"Fine…" I sighed, defeated.

I grabbed the Grizzly and sunk my teeth into it. Once again, the warmth filled my body, giving me more energy and quenching my thirst.

I leaned back and looked at Edward, he was drinking from the deer, and I could see that his eyes had become little lighter now. When he was done, he looked up at me, and smiled.

"Still thirsty, Bella?" he said, teasingly.

"No, I'm alright now." I said.

He nodded. "You see? If you drank from this one, we would have to go hunting again."

"Oh, I understand. How will we tell the others that we're done?" I asked.

"Simple." He said. "Watch and learn."

He stood up, and smiled at me. I wonder what he was going to do, was he going to whistle, or use another vampire ability I hadn't known about.

"Alice? Hurry up." He said in his usual voice.

I looked up at him in confusion. Then, it hit me. Alice. She could have seen it coming, and told everyone. I mentally slapped myself at my idiocy.

In a matter of seconds, the others appeared behind Edward. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all laughing. Rosalie was smiling, and I guessed that she was on the verge of laughing. Carlisle and Esme smiled at me.

"Ok, I get it. You can stop laughing now." I said.

Edward approached me and helped me stand. He looked into my eyes, and smiled. Probably liking what he saw in them.

"Let's get going then?" Carlisle asked us. He looked around at our faces, observing our eyes. After a while, he nodded.

That seemed to be the cue; everyone started running back to the house. I took Edward's hand and we began running back to the house.

During the trip back, I had lost myself. My mind had drifted off, and I was just enjoying the moment. We were back at the house in a while. We were leaving today, and soon enough, we were going to be in Denali. They had a house in Denali, and we would be moving in for the summer.

Then, Edward and I would stay at the dorms Dartmouth. It would be just the two of us, alone.

"Bella, let's go and get our things packed." Edward said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. "We're leaving in an hour."

"Alright…" I replied.

We were in Edward's room, we would be leaving in hour, and we would be heading for Denali.

I grabbed all the stuff I needed the most, and placed them in the box Edward had brought up.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked. "You're unusually quiet."

"I was just thinking…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just about everything that happens after we leave Forks, and go to Denali…Although, I haven't even thought about what happens to Charlie and Renee when they realize that I never visited…" I whispered.

The next thing I knew, Edward was beside me. His arms wrapped around me.

"It'll be alright, Bella…" he whispered.

"I know it will." I said. "But…"

"But…" he insisted.

"Could I have a favor, Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me suspiciously, but then, he nodded slowly.

"Alright…"

"Could I have permission the visit Charlie or Renee whenever I want?"

Edward was silent for a moment.

"No, I'm sorry Bella, but you can't." he finally answered. "What'll you say if they ask why you look like this?"

I thought about that for a moment. He was right. What _would_ I say?

"Please Edward?" I begged. "Charlie and Renee deserve more than this. They agreed to our wedding, even though I had just graduated from High School. Please?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. I wonder what he was thinking about. He must be deciding whether or not he would let me visit. Finally he sighed.

"You may visit them for three years. Starting next year, but your visits will be limited only to five per year. So, choose wisely."

I smiled, and hugged him tightly."Thank you, Edward! I love you so much!"

He kissed my forehead. And we both began packing again. It had taken us only 5 minutes to get everything we needed. I brought all our wedding pictures – Alice had set up cameras all over the front hall, and so, we had a copy of the wedding in every view possible, and Alice had taken lots and lots of pictures with her camera – and placed them in a envelope, I didn't have time to put them in an album just yet.

We went down, and I saw that they were all ready, all of their stuff was gone, and I assumed that they had placed them in the cars.

"Those are all your stuff?" Alice asked; eyeing the box Edward was carrying.

"We just packed the important ones." I said.

Emmett ran up to help Edward, and when his hands were free, he took my hand.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." He said. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

"Just follow me."

We arrived at the garage in half-a-second, and I noticed that there was a new car parked just beside Edward's Volvo. The windows were dark tinted and I could tell just by the looks of it, that it was fast. The car was black.

"Wow, Edward…this is a nice car…" I said in awe.

He chuckled. "It's yours."

I froze. Mine? I turned to him, and he was just smiling.

"Edward-"I began.

"No, Bella…It's yours, and no, I didn't spend much on this. Actually, we all shipped in to buy this." He admitted.

"What model is this?" I ran my hand over the smooth exterior of the car. It was magnificent.

"A Rolls-Royce Phantom." He said, proudly. "It can go a hundred miles per hour, in 5.7 seconds."

"Holy-"

"Oh, and it's bullet-proof."

"-crow!"

Edward laughed. "This car is perfect for you, and don't worry. I'll be riding with you on our way to Denali. Jasper is going to be riding my Volvo, Alice her Porsche, Emmett, his jeep, Rosalie, her BMW, and Carlisle, the Mercedes, and Esme is going to ride the Aston Martin, do you remember that car? I used it to take you to the prom.

"I remember. Can I ride it now?" I asked in excitement. I was a little disappointed that Edward and the others had spent so much on me, but…I couldn't stay mad for long. The car was just so amazing!

"Sure, we're leaving in a few minutes, anyway." Edward shrugged.

"What about our stuff?" I asked as I opened the door to the driver's seat. I inhaled the scent of my new car. And I looked at the leather seats.

"It's all in my Volvo." He replied.

I sat in the driver's seat, and put my hands on the steering wheel. It was very different from my old Chevy truck, well, of course it was a whole lot different, and this was a Rolls-Royce! And it must've cost millions!

The interior was a different story. It had everything I needed. And even the CD Edward had given me on my birthday was here! It had a case now; it was our wedding picture on the cover.

"Thank you, Edward…" I whispered. "I love it…"

"No, I should be thanking _you_."

I looked at him in confusion. _He_ should be thanking _me_? Before I could ask what he meant by that, he continued.

"For letting me get you a present. And for letting me marry you."

My eyes widened, and I went out of the car to put my hand on his face. I looked at him, and I could tell by his eyes, that he was truly happy.

"Ok, enough of that mushy stuff!" Emmett's voice suddenly rang throughout the garage. "You'll have lots of time for that in Denali. Right now we need to get going."

I kissed Edward briefly on the lips, and turned to Emmett. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were behind him.

"So, Edward, you'll be riding with Bella, am I correct?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Esme's voice came from behind them. They stepped aside, and Carlisle and Esme stepped forward.

"Are you all ready? We won't make any stops until we reach Denali." Carlisle stated.

"We'll be there in two days," Alice said. "Around 3 in the morning…"

"Alright," Carlisle nodded.

Everyone took that as the signal and they all went to their cars, and started the engines. Edward sat beside me in the passenger's seat. He handed me the key, and I put it in the ignition. I turned it, and the car started.

First to get out was Carlisle, followed by Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. When it was our turn, I nudged the gas pedal, and the car shot forward. We exited through the gates, and I took one last look at the house through the rear view mirror. I wouldn't see it in a few years. Edward said we would return, but not until everyone who knew me were gone. I felt a stabbing ache in my chest, poor Charlie, poor Renee, what would they think when I didn't visit?

Edward noticed my discomfort, and he touched my hand that was on the steering wheel. I looked at him, and he smiled.

"It'll be alright." He whispered.

I smiled, with the man of my dreams, my husband, by my side, I could face anything.

"I know it will be, because you're with me." I muttered.

He kissed me softly on the lips, and said, "I will love you forever, come what may."

"I love you too. And I always will." I replied.

--

a/n:

I am rather satisfied with my work on this chapter, but it did get kind of corny at the end. And I admit that it actually took me a while to find a suitable car for Bella, I found this Rolls-Royce so, I stuck with it, I like the bullet-proof feature. Haha!

Please review guys!! Thanks! Love you all! Twilight rules!

--


	4. Chapter 4 Denali

**Awakening**

Ashley Anne Masen

**Chapter 4: Denali**

**ISABELLA CULLEN  
**

The trip to Denali was not as eventful as I thought it would be. Edward and I would switch from time to time. He would drive, and then I would just sit there, talking to him, or just staring out the window. The CD Edward had given to me was playing, and I would usually hum with it. Edward took my hand and squeezed it.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

"We're going to be there in a while." He said, smiling at me.

I leaned back, closing my eyes. This would be the second time I would see Tanya, Irina and Kate. I wonder what their house looks like. Would it be like the Cullen's? Big, bright, and does it gives off a cheerful atmosphere? My mind drifted to Charlie and Renee, how were they right now? And Jacob, had he imprinted? Maybe, but it's just been a week, it wasn't possible…or was it?

I thought of my days with Jacob, I could still remember them. They were so clear. The others couldn't remember anything about their human lives, but I could remember every single detail. The time I transferred to Forks from Phoenix. My first day there at Forks High, and the people I met. Even the time when Edward and I first met, he had been thirsty that time. His eyes were onyx.

I giggled as I remembered everything. I opened my eyes to glance at Edward. He was looking at me curiously.

"I was just thinking about stuff." I answered.

"What stuff?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, just about my first day at Forks High, and the day we met. You kept staring at me in Biology, remember?" I giggled. "I thought you hated me that time."

He stiffened. "I hate myself for thinking about those things that day. I couldn't believe I was thinking of…of…" he stopped.

"Killing me?" I said.

He winced. "Yes, and now I'm happy that I didn't touch you that time. I wouldn't have fallen in love with the world's most beautiful woman, and I would still be the same empty shell I had been when I hadn't met you."

I smiled. "It's not your fault, Edward. My blood was appetizing." I teased.

He raised his eyebrow. I laughed. It was true; he did explain to me that I was appetizing on several occasions.

"And besides, my blood was singing to you, right? Just like Aro said, it was _La Tua Cantante_." I continued.

"But, it was worth it." I said, smiling at her. "I'm the luckiest man alive – or should I say dead?"

We both laughed. The mood had brightened up, just like I wanted it to. Edward was so emotional sometimes. But, I love him just the same.

"We're here." He suddenly said.

I looked up, and watched as an old Victorian house came into view. It was a huge white house. I smiled, it was beautiful. We stopped and I saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper get out of their cars. They removed the chains on the gates, and unlocked the padlocks. They pushed the gates open, and rushed back to their cars. Carlisle moved forward, and we followed.

The front yard was just like their house at Forks. It was filled with flowers. At least there was something here that would remind me of Forks. We went straight to the garage and parked our cars. We all went out of our cars, the others – Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went straight to the trunks of the cars to start unloading the luggage. One by one, they all headed to their respective rooms to unpack their stuff. Edward went over to his Volvo, and took out our stuff; he held my hand and pulled me up to a room on the far end of the second floor hallway.

He opened the door, and led me in. I gasped, his room looked just like the one he had at Forks. There was a huge bed in the center of it all, and the carpet was a gold shade. A couch was positioned in front of a big TV, and a stereo and CD player was on the left side of the room, next to a huge book shelf. On the right side, was a piano, a black grand piano. It was near the windows, which I thought was the best place for it. The moonlight would shine through the window giving whoever played it a mysterious look.

There was a door next to the book shelf, it was probably a bathroom. I let go of his hand, and wandered around the room. I opened the door to the bathroom, and peeked inside. My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. There was a Jacuzzi, a shower, and small window above the Jacuzzi, allowing a small ray of sunlight to get in.

And on the wall there was a huge mirror, and a cabinet. I reached out my hand to open it, but Edward appeared at the doorway, grinning at me.

"Hey, Bella…what do you think?" he asked.

"It's amazing. And you used to use this room. Or did you have this made before we came?" I wondered.

"It's been here for a long time, Bella. We get more visitors here than we do at Forks. Tanya, Kate and Irina often came here, and they bring human friends." Edward explained.

"Oh, I see…Do they know that you're – I mean _we're_ – going to stay here?" I asked.

"Yes, they do. But I doubt that they're going to visit as often as they did before. Remember the incident with Laurent?"

"He…was killed. By the wolves…" I whispered.

"And you remember Irina?"

"Yes…"I said warily.

"They were more involved with Laurent than we thought. Irina had taken a liking to Laurent, and when he was killed, she got angry, and said that we didn't even avenge his death, or at least try to."

"I remember now. Carlisle spoke to Tanya before, we were desperate for help that time. Victoria was coming for me with her newborn army."

He walked over to me and hugged me. "It's alright, Bella. What's done is done. It's all in the past. All we have to concentrate on now, is our present and future."

I nodded. Edward was always there for me, he always kept me safe. Now, we would never be separated ever again. We would be together forever.

I hugged him tighter. I felt Edward wince. I was hugging him tighter than I usually did. He was the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever.

"Bella, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much." I whispered.

He tightened his grip on me, as well. With his right hand, he raised my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He lifted me, and half-a-second later, I felt him lower me onto the bed. His tongue brushed against my lower lip. I opened my mouth willingly letting him enter.

Before I could do anything, I felt a presence behind the door. I listened to that specific person's thoughts, and saw that it was Alice.

_Edward and Bella seem busy…I wonder If I should disturb them…oh, wait…Hey Edward, Hey Bella; I know you're listening to me, so break it up. I'm coming in._ Alice thought.

I broke apart from Edward and sighed. He looked annoyed too, he must've heard what Alice was thinking about.

"Later." I mouthed.

He brightened up and rolled off me. The door burst open and Alice came in.

"Hey, done packing?" she asked.

Edward and I looked at the big box by the couch. It was still sealed. Her eyes followed our gazes, and she sighed.

"Really…you should unpack those now. You'll have more time to do whatever by the time you're done with that. We've got an eternity ahead of us." She said.

I smiled. "Yes, I agree. Spending an eternity with my husband, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is going to be interesting."

Edward and Alice laughed. Edward kissed my forehead, and I giggled.

"Tanya is coming." Alice suddenly said. "With Kate and Irina, and they're going to be here in a minute."

Edward sat up. "What do they want?"

"They want to see what Bella looks like and what her powers are. And they just want to visit, as usual." Alice replied, immediately.

I looked Edward. He was calm but one eyebrow was raised. Just before I could ask what was wrong, the doorbell rang. Edward took my hand, and we ran to the door, with Alice behind us.

Carlisle had already opened the door, and Tanya, Kate and Irina were already entering. Tanya, Kate, and Irina looked me over.

_I wonder what her ability is…she doesn't look anything special._ Tanya thought.

_Rosalie's prettier than her._ Kate thought.

_She's the reason Laurent is gone._ Irina thought.

A low growl escaped Edward's lips. He tightened his grip on my hand, and stepped forward into a crouch.

"Hello to you too, Edward…" Tanya said, with a smirk. "And Bella and Alice, it's nice to see you again."

I smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Tanya."

"So, Bella…." Irina drawled. "You've been changed."

"Yes, I have." I replied, thoughtfully.

"Who changed you?" Tanya asked.

"Edward did."

Three pairs of eyes flashed to Edward's direction. He smiled proudly, and straightened up. Tanya's eyes narrowed a bit, and she turned to Carlisle.

"So, how are you, Carlisle?" she asked. _She thinks she's so special. I can't understand what Edward sees in her._

I looked down, and Edward turned to me. He wrapped his arm around me and he led me down the stairs.

"I'm fine, thank you. And how have you been?" Carlisle replied.

We passed by Tanya, Kate and Irina. The three of them kept their eyes on me. I stiffened, and Edward tightened his grip on me. He kept walking until we reached the front door. He opened it, and we both went out. The door closed behind us, and I sighed.

"Edward, is it ok if I…" I stopped, surely they could hear us, and I knew Edward was smart enough to know what I was talking about.

"Alright." He said, with a nod.

_Bella, don't mind them. They're just jealous I'm sure. _He thought. _Let's go for a drive. I want to show you something._

I nodded. We headed for the garage. When we entered, Jasper was there, sitting on his "motorcycle" and on his hand was a book. As we approached him, I tried looking at the title, it seemed rather thick. He chuckled, and held the book up for me to see the title.

"_Teenage girls and their hormones…_" he said, despite the fact that I could read it. "I just don't understand what is it with girls and crushes. And this'll help me to understand Alice more."

Edward and I laughed. He went over to Jasper to get a look at the book, and I head toward his Volvo. I opened the door, and was about to get in, when Edward's hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

"We're riding your Rolls-Royce, love." He muttered.

"Oh. Can I stay in the backseat?"

"Sure."

He chuckled, and held my hand. He helped me get into my Rolls-Royce. I sat at the back, and I started observing everything around me. There was a something on the ceiling of the car that I could push back. I reached out for it. My hands were a few inches from it, when I heard Edward.

"Tanya's quite a handful. I wish she would just give up. I belong to Bella now, and besides, I don't like her."

_I know. I could feel her jealousy. It annoys me. She's very stubborn. But, Bella is much more stubborn. She'll give up soon, don't worry. She'll realize that the bond you and Bella share is unbreakable._

"Bella is the only one for me. She's is the most-"

_Okay…stop right there. You're making me want to look for Alice right now. And I don't want her to see me reading this._

"Jasper, she can see the future." Edward reminded him.

I giggled.

_Oh, yeah…I was so caught up with trying to finish it and hiding it from her that I forgot. Well, no use now…I'm already reading it. She knows not to interrupt me when I'm busy._

"Could I borrow that book when you're done with it?" he asked Jasper.

I turned my head to the window and peeked out at the two. Jasper was grinning.

_You want to understand Bella more, do you?_

"The more I understand my wife the better right?" Edward replied.

_I agree…In two days, then. I'll be taking my time, it's harder than it seems. Girls are complicated. I'm glad that I was born a man. _

Edward laughed, and nodded. "Two days." He headed to the car, and opened the door to the driver's seat, and went in. He closed the door, and the garage doors opened. I looked at Jasper and he had a remote in his hands. He put it back on the shelf behind him and continued reading.

_See you guys later._ Jasper thought as we sped off.

"Jasper's quite funny." I said.

"Yes, he is. And I'm thankful that he's one of my brothers." Edward said.

I smiled, and hugged him from behind. "I love you, Edward."

He held my hand, and raised it to his hand and kissed it. "I love you too."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I let go off him, and went back down to sit. My hands roamed the seats. There was a button beside the moveable thing on the ceiling and I clicked it. Suddenly, a bright light filled the car.

"_Holy Crow_," I screamed.

The car stopped and Edward turned in his seat to face me. "Bella, are you alright?"

I shielded my eyes from the bright light and looked at Edward. "I was staring straight at it when I turned it on. I didn't know that it was a ceiling light!"

Edward went out of the car and got into the backseat. He touched my face, and stared at my eyes worriedly.

"I'm sorry; I should've told you about it." He said.

"It's not your fault, Edward. I was stupid enough to look at it. Don't blame yourself."

"But, Bella…"

"Where are you taking me anyway? Are we there yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He sighed and got out. He went back to the driver's seat before he answered. "We're nearly there."

I closed my eyes. I sighed, I was still the clumsy Bella I had been when I was a human. I guess that's something that will never change. But, what if Edward got tired of me? I was so clumsy. A danger-magnet as he called it.

"Bella, we're nearly there." As he said that, the ground became bumpier.

I opened my eyes. Where were we going?

"Edward-"

"You'll see…"

I checked the meter. We were going 150 miles per hour. Surprisingly, it didn't disturb me one bit.

Must be the vampire instincts kicking in. I thought.

True to his word, we had arrived in a while. He slowed down, and parked my car by a tree. He got out of the car, and opened my door. I got out of the car, and he shut the door. He took my hand.

"I'd rather carry you if you don't mind." He said.

"Why?"

"It'll be faster. I swear." He replied.

I shrugged, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. He scooped me up into his arms and started running. In his rush, I didn't get to see anything, since it was all a blur. I looked up at him. His hair was being pushed back in his speed. I continued to stare at him, until he looked down, and kissed my forehead.

He slowed down, and set me down. He smiled at me; his eyes were sparkling with excitement. I turned around, and gasped.

At Forks, Washington it was a meadow. And in Denali, Alaska it was a river. Trees surrounded it, and the wind blew into our faces. You could hear the birds chirping off in the distance. The soft rustling of leaves on the trees gave off a feeling of peace.

"Edward…it's…" I was speechless. It was beautiful, but nothing could replace the Meadow he had taken me to. It was where I had first seen him shine under the sun. The time we had spoken to each other in private. It was such a perfect day. I remember it clearly as if it were yesterday.

_"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice._

_"No more than usual."_

That was also the first time I tried to kiss him, I believe. He had run away – well, actually he had just crossed the Meadow. His hand was ripped from mine. In the time it took my eyes to focus, he was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree.

It had hurt me to think that I was rejected. It hurt so much to be away from him, my hands stung from the pain of not being able to touch him any longer.

_"I'm… sorry… Edward," I whispered. I knew he could hear._

_"Give me a moment," he called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. I sat very still._

Before I could think back some more, I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he asked, nervously. "It could be our replacement for the Meadow. And we could find another spot at Dartmouth. It'll be easy."

"I love it Edward." I whispered, as I turned to him to take his hands. "We could even go swimming."

He laughed. "Good idea."

I pulled him towards the edge of the river. I sat down, taking off my shoes. I dipped me feet into the water. It was relaxing. I glanced at Edward and saw that he had taken a seat behind me. I leaned back and fell into his arms.

"I love it, Edward." I repeated.

"I know." He chuckled. "I do too. It's a good thing I love hiking."

"Well, when you have got lots of time on your hands you tend to do something you haven't done before." I said.

He ran his hand through my hair, and kissed my forehead. He began humming my lullaby, and I felt my mind drift off once again. I closed my eyes, and began stroking his arm – which was around my waist. Just laying there with him, took all my worries of Tanya and her coven away.

I wished we could just stay this way forever. In each others arms, softly whispering an 'I love you' every so often. A cool breeze swept over us, the trees swayed with it.

I'm glad that I met him, and the Cullens for that matter. I would still be the same boring girl I had been before I had met them. And I couldn't understand how I lived that time. It was so boring without Edward there, and it nearly killed me to think about it. A world without my precious Edward…it was hell.

My heart ached with the thought of that. I cuddled closer to Edward. He tightened his grip on me, and kissed my forehead again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." I replied.

I opened my eyes, and turned around in his arms. I looked up at his face, and he smiled down at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He replied, his hands tangling in my hair, pulling me closer. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, and I opened my mouth willingly letting him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his lips curve up into a smile, and I leaned back. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how I didn't need to be so careful with you now." He explained.

I laughed. We were both vampires now, and we could act like normal lovers did. The thought made me grin. He noticed it, and laughed.

"Let's go home, shall we?" he said.

"Sure."

Edward stood up, and held out his hand so he could help me stand. I took my feet out of the water, and picked up my shoes. He raised his eyebrows and scooped me up. I giggled. And he began running back to the car.

It was the start of our new and improved relationship. I was no longer a human, and he couldn't hurt me physically. Tanya no longer posed as a threat. She was nothing to me now. Edward said that he loved no one other than me, and I believed him. As long as we were together I could face anything.

--

a/n:

Guys, I'm so sorry that it's so short. It's the shortest one I've ever made. Unfortunately, tomorrow is the first day of school for us over here at the Philippines. And I can only use the computer every Saturday, so it'll be harder to update. I'll update this as soon as I can. I promise!! And once again I'm so sorry that it's so short! It doesn't even reach half of chapter 1! It gets shorter every time! Sorry!

Please review guys! Thanks! Oh and if I see more reviews, the more I get inspired to continue it, not that I'm not interested in it, it's just that seeing you guys enjoying my fanfic makes me happy! Thanks! I promise to update it soon!

--


	5. Chapter 5 Tanya

**Awakening**

Ashley Anne Masen

**Chapter 5: Tanya**

**ISABELLA CULLEN**

WE HEADED HOME AS THE SUN BEGAN TO SET. As we entered the gates, I heard the thoughts of Tanya, Kate and Irina. It was very easy to distinguish which one was theirs. I was so attuned to the Cullen's voices.

Edward's smile was replaced with a scowl. His lips were moving, although I couldn't hear his voice. I settled on listening to his thoughts instead.

_What the hell does she want? When will she give up?!_

I looked at Edward and smiled. The change was instant. He smiled back, and he visibly calmed down.

_I'm so lucky to have Bella…she is so beautiful. An Angel from heaven…_

I giggled. Edward drove to the back and parked the car in the garage. My hand moved to the door, and I was about to open it when Edward suddenly appeared just outside it to open it for me.

"That was fast…" I said.

He just smiled his crooked smile at me, and immediately, I was dazzled. Surprisingly, the effect he had on me hadn't changed one bit. And I was thankful that it didn't.

Edward put his arms on each side of me; trapping me between him and my car. He leaned in slowly. As his lips were about an inch from mine, but someone cleared his throat, someone named Jasper.

We broke apart to look at him over my Rolls-Royce. We both glowered at him, but he just raised his eyebrow.

"Get a room. I was here first."

We laughed, and continued anyways. Edward kissed me, and a few seconds later I heard gagging sounds. I broke away from Edward and laughed.

"Ok, Jasper…" I giggled. "You win."

He smiled triumphantly. "I always will, Bella. I always will."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled Edward out of the garage. We ran to the front door, and entered. We could hear Tanya, Kate, Irina, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle in the living room.

I looked at Edward, and saw that he wasn't paying attention to them; he was just smiling at me mischievously. He grinned. I read his mind, thinking that there was something he wanted to tell me in private.

_Let's go to our room._

I raised an eyebrow, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his neck, and slowly moved up to his jaw, and then to his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me. I felt his lips curve up into a smile, as we heard the thoughts of Tanya. I could see that she was just a meters away from us, since she heard the door, and came to look. I also heard the other's thoughts – they must've come to see what was happening. Jasper - who must've felt the jealousy emanating from Tanya, and the humor and love emanating from me and Edward – came into the house, and was laughing out loud in his head.

_How dare she kiss my Edward!_ Tanya growled in her head.

_Kissing in complete view of a crowd! Don't they have manners? Poor Tanya…_thought Kate, angrily.

_She doesn't deserve to be happy, Laurent is gone because of her…_Irina hissed in her mind.

_Just watching them, makes me want to kiss Rose…maybe I will…_Emmett thought, lustfully.

_I hope this will stop Tanya from chasing Edward. Bella is the only one who can satisfy him._ Rosalie thought.

_Go Edward, Go Bella! Show her how strong your love is!_ Alice cheered.

_Should I stop them, and ask that they get a room or…oh never mind. I'll let them off the hook just this once._ Carlisle thought.

_Those two are really in love. They are so willing to give up anything for one another._ Esme thought.

_Edward, Bella…Brilliant idea. Jealousy is emanating from Tanya, and might I say, it's quite strong!_ Jasper thought.

At that, I felt Edward running. And a second later, I was being lowered onto the bed. We broke apart, and looked at each other and laughed softly.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered lowly in my ear.

"Of course…" I replied just as low as he did.

He chuckled. And moved down to kiss my neck, and up to my ear.

"I love you…and _only you_, Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward said, proudly.

I smiled, and replied. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen."

I knew the others could hear us – especially Tanya – but, I didn't care one bit. Edward loved me, and no one else.

Edward planted his lips on mine, and our lips moved together happily. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, seeking entrance. I willingly let him in, and our tongues battled for dominance.

There was a soft knock on the door, and we broke apart. Edward cursed silently. Way to ruin the mood, right? Why do we always get interrupted? Couldn't they give us some privacy? I mean, hello…we just got married a few days ago. Surely we still deserved to have some privacy.

"Come in…" Edward growled. He didn't get off of me, and he just turned his head in the direction of the door.

Alice came in. "Tanya's planning something. Flashes of it just keep popping into my mind, but they always change. And…the thing that keeps showing up the most is her going to Volterra and paying the Volturi a visit."

"She'll tell the Volturi about her powers…" Edward hissed.

"And they'll go after her…" Alice continued Edward's unfinished sentence.

I froze. I didn't want to leave Edward's side. They couldn't let me. If we were separated, I don't know what I'd do…

"Edward…" I whispered; my voice was strained.

"Don't worry, my love." He said, as he got off of me, and took me into his arms, tightening his grip. "I won't let them take you. We'll fight them off."

Alice cleared her throat. We turned to her, and saw that she was grinning.

"How dare you forget about me!" she said, pouting.

"We could _never_ forget _you_, Alice…" Edward mumbled.

_She's to ecstatic and lively it's really difficult to forget about her._ Edward thought.

I laughed. "True…"

She glowered at us, and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You clearly forgot that I can see the future! Anyways, we'd better tell Carlisle, I told you two first." Alice said. She turned around and headed for the door.

Edward got off the bed, and took me into his arms, his grip on tightened as he rushed to the living room. Half-a-second after we had arrived, the others – Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice – appeared beside us.

"What's the news?" Rosalie asked. Her hair was rather messed up, and when I turned to Emmett his was as well. I raised my eyebrows at her.

_Stop peeking into my head, Bella._ Rosalie snapped.

I grinned and shrugged. It didn't matter. I turned to Alice, waiting for her to explain. She nodded, and turned to the others.

"Tanya's on her way to Italy. She'll tell the Volturi about Bella's abilities." Alice muttered.

Their confused and puzzled faces became full of worry and anger. A growl escaped Rosalie's lips. I turned to her, and saw that her teeth were bared. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down a bit, but her teeth were still bared.

"How dare she…" Rosalie growled. "She can't ruin my family's life. Someone tried that already and nearly succeeded. I won't let it happen again!"

"Rose…" Emmett said, comfortingly. "She won't succeed. We've got Alice, remember? She can tell us what happens and we can avoid it."

"You're right, but I'll give her a good beat up to warn her."

Emmett laughed. "That's my Rose. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"They really were meant for each other." Jasper snickered.

Rosalie and Emmett paid him no heed. They just smiled at each other. I felt Edward's hand snake around my waist, he pulled my closer to him, and I glanced up at him. He smiled.

"Anyways, since Bella is with us, they won't be able to use their powers - especially Jane." Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett, Edward… Might I suggest that you teach Bella how to fight? She is just new, but she is very different from normal newborns. Their thirst for blood activates their fighting skills."

"Alright." replied Jasper.

"This is going to be fun!" Emmett grinned.

"Hurt her, and you're dead." Edward threatened him

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and laughed.

"Edward, you sure are protective." Jasper gasped through his laughter.

"She's not a human, you know…" Emmett added. "She can handle anything we throw at her. And besides, she's got the strength of a newborn."

Edward glowered at them, and led me out of the house. "We'd best start the training."

"Edward, I understand that you need to train me, but…don't be so overprotective, okay?" I said. "I won't tolerate you getting hurt just because of me!"

"Bella…I won't get hurt. And it's my duty to make sure you're safe!" Edward said. "I won't forgive myself if _you_ got hurt!"

"Then don't forgive each other if either of you gets hurt!" Emmett yelled from behind us.

We both turned to glare at him. "Not helping!" we chorused.

"They really are meant for each other, don't you think, Emmett?" Jasper said, as he came out of the house. "Stop screaming you two, it's getting annoying."

I sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Let's start practicing."

"And I know the best place to practice." Edward said.

"You always go hiking its not surprising that you know everything here." Jasper muttered, rolling his eyes.

Edward took my hand, and ignoring what Jasper had just said. We began running; weaving through trees, and occasionally passing empty campsites. We eventually arrived, and I looked around, observing the clearing. Edward was right; it was an ideal spot for training. The trees blocked the clearing making it hard for people to see us.

"It is a nice spot." Jasper agreed.

"Plentiful practice space; and the trees hide us from view of humans." Emmett continued.

"Shall we start then?" I asked. Excitement was taking over me, and I knew Jasper could sense it since he smiled.

"Excited, are we?" Jasper asked, teasingly. He turned to Edward with a smirk on his face. "Looks like we discovered another side of Bella…"

Edward looked at him curiously, then to me. I tried reading Jasper's mind, but he was singing the national anthem of Japan. At least, I think it was…or was it Chinese? Anyways, he was blocking his mind.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, impatiently.

"She's masochistic…" Jasper replied simply.

Edward was looking at Jasper doubtfully.

"She's sadistic, Edward…" he insisted.

"I am?" I asked, making Jasper nod enthusiastically.

"My angel is _not_ sadistic." Edward hissed.

"She's excited to practice, isn't she, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I could feel it emanating from her." Jasper grinned evilly.

"I'm just excited that I can finally fight with you guys. And you won't have to protect me as you did before."

Edward's grip on my hand tightened. I smiled at him reassuringly. It was true…I hated it when they put their lives on the line for someone as insignificant as me. I was nothing, just a normal vampire, but for Edward…I would do anything, anything at all for him. I didn't want to see him sad, and neither did the others, so they protected me. They say they always thought of me as family, but I wasn't sure about that when I nearly tore their family apart. I wonder what Edward was like before we met.

Maybe if I tried reading Carlisle's mind, or Esme's…or even Rosalie – wait, Edward said that going into Rosalie's head was useless…but, it was worth a try though. What if I looked into Jasper or Emmett's mind? What would I see? Should I look now? But before I could start prodding into Emmett or Jasper's head, Edward's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Bella…I never thought protecting you was a burden. And I surely won't think of it." He said.

"I think it's a good opportunity to test my strength and improve it actually." Emmett admitted.

"That's all you ever think about, Emmett." Jasper sighed. Then, he turned to me. "Alright, Bella…Let's start with the basics, shall we?"

I turned to Edward, and he smiled at me encouragingly. He let go of my hand, and moved at least 10 steps back. Emmett moved back as well. Jasper remained in place, waiting for me to turn back to him.

"I'll start explaining then." Jasper said. He cleared his throat. "Alright, now…older vampires are very different from the newborn ones. They are a million times more tactful than the newborns."

"Naturally…" Edward said. "Newborns rely on their strength. And their thirst for blood drives them insane. They are new to our world, they are young minds untrained in the habit of concentration, and self-control. Well, some vampires are like that. We – the civilized ones – take charge of training them if there is the need. We call them uncivilized or neophytes."

"Emmett, though…Is an exception to that. He may be a tad bit irrational sometimes, but he does have self-control." Jasper explained. I giggled as Emmett glowered at him. Jasper turned to him and grinned. He turned back to me and continued.

"So, anyways…Let's get to work. I'll explain things as we go." Jasper crouched, and I did the same. "Since you can read minds as well, it'll be rather easy for you. Now, let your fighting instincts take control."

I took a deep breath and felt my instincts take control, but I didn't let it take over me much. If I hurt Edward, or any of them I would never forgive myself.

"Let's start…get ready…Go!" Jasper said.

He disappeared and suddenly, his thoughts popped into my mind, and I saw myself through his eyes. He was behind me. I side-stepped and bent down; I caught a glimpse of Jasper as he passed the spot I was in just a second ago. I stood up, and charged at him. He spun around, and I nearly crashed into him. My teeth snapped together, as I watched him reach out for me. I dodged his hand as I moved to the side. I moved behind him, and kicked him. His body flew up, and I stood exactly beneath his falling body. I grabbed his shoulders as soon as his body came within inches of my face, and I moved closer to him, and positioned my mouth at his neck, ready to tear him apart. I snarled.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward froze. Their thoughts were so loud, that it was hard to block them out.

_Bella's indestructible!_ Emmett thought. I turned to him, and he was gaping at me.

_Whoa…Bella's diabolical!_ Jasper thought. _She beat me…and it was her first time!_

_Is this really…Bella, My beautiful angel?_ Edward thought.

I turned to him. Did he still want to be with me? Would he be too afraid to come near me now? I released Jasper, and he wobbled before falling down to the ground. I took a step near Edward, but he didn't move.

"Edward?" I whispered.

The silence was eerie, it bothered me a lot. I wasn't used to the silence. It was usually noisy. We would either hear Emmett's boisterous laughter, or Alice's screams for a shopping partner.

This was the end…I was sure of it…He would break up with me and go for Tanya…If I could cry I would be doing so right now. I found it sad that vampires couldn't cry, and just when I needed to, I couldn't…Could my life get any more worse than it already is?

I felt my knees weaken under me, and I knelt down. I put my face in my hands, and started sobbing. Edward was disgusted with me now, regretting his decision of marrying me and turning me into one of them…I'm sure of it. Why me? Why did it always have to be me?

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed anyone move. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me worriedly.

"Edward…" I cried. "I'm sorry…I didn't – "

"Why are you crying, Bella?" he asked, worriedly.

"You must hate me now…You must think that I'm dangerous to you and your family and that you regret marrying me and changing me…you are, aren't you?"

He blinked, and stared at me incredulously.

"How could I ever think that, Bella?" he said, his voice strained. "I love you and I always will. Just because you're strong doesn't mean that I won't love you. And why would you be dangerous to _us_? And Bella, why in the world would I regret marrying you? The most beautiful woman in the entire universe, the most selfless, kind, funny woman I've ever met?"

I heard Emmett's low chuckle, and he appeared beside me and Edward.

"Bella, you're one of us now. You're a part of the Cullens and we all love you – Edward especially." Emmett said.

"But, what if I lose control and suddenly hurt one of you?" I cried.

"You're strong enough to not lose control, love. And we all trust you." Edward said, reassuringly. He hugged me tightly.

"Jasper doesn't…I'm sure of it." I turned to him, and caught him gaping at me.

"Nah, Jasper's just shocked that you could do that. And besides, he thought no one could beat him when it came to combat. He worked in the military, remember?" Edward explained.

Jasper blinked a few times, and cleared his throat.

"That was extraordinary, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

"See?" Emmett said, as he laughed.

I giggled softly. They still loved me, what a relief.

"I think the one who should be training isn't Bella. It should be us." Jasper continued.

Jasper and Emmett laughed.

I turned to Edward, and smiled. He was staring at me with pride, and love.

"I love you, Bella…" Edward said.

I cuddled closer to him. "I love you too, Edward." I said.

"Well, since Bella seems to be stronger than us…" Emmett said. "We should get home."

Edward stood up, and swung me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I gasped.

The three laughed, as they began running back to the house. I hit Edward on the head softly. And he laughed harder.

"I love you too, Bella."

I pouted, and let him carry me.

--

a/n:

Yo, guys…once again, I'm sorry that it's so short. I don't have much time now that school has started. And sadly, I've only got 1 day to type now. Saturday.

Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Please comment.

--


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

**Awakening**

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

**ISABELLA CULLEN**

WE HEADED HOME IN SILENCE. Emmett and Jasper were so silent that it was annoying. And Edward had a poker face…Why are they so…serious? If they didn't want to tell me, I would have to read their minds.

I tried Emmett's first. And I was surprised to see that he was blocking his mind – he was saying something in…Latin, I guess. Darn...

Jasper was thinking about battle strategies against Tanya and her coven. And, I could see in his mind that he was picturing himself murdering them. And that made me giggle.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing, Edward…" I replied.

_Hey, Bella…I know you're reading my mind._ Jasper thought.

I froze. Then, suddenly, Edward laughed.

"Bella..." Edward chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Saw that didn't you?" Jasper laughed.

I knew what he meant and narrowed my eyes.

"It's just nice to kill her!" he added.

"Don't forget about me, Jasper. You're not the only one who wants to kill the girl." Emmett said.

We arrived at the house, and entered. Edward ran up to our room, and dropped me on the bed. I giggled.

Just as he was going to stand up, the door burst open. And Alice appeared with Jasper by her side; both of them sporting grim expressions.

"Tanya has spoken to the Volturi. They're ecstatic at hearing what Bella can do. And they're going to be paying us a visit." Alice announced.

After she had finished her sentence, the others – Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie – appeared behind them.

"I am so going to tear that Tanya apart!" Rosalie growled.

They are entered, and Esme took a seat beside Edward on the bed. I sat up, and looked at Carlisle. He was calm, and I could tell that he was thinking out a plan. An eerie silence filled the room.

"They'll be arriving in two hours." Alice said, breaking the silence.

"Good. We'll have more time to plan…" Carlisle said. He began pacing, and on the other end of the room, I could hear Rosalie's low growls.

Rosalie's thoughts suddenly began pouring into my mind. They were so loud that it was hard to block them out.

_I'll tear her to shreds, and they'll be so small that it'll be dust. And I'll put lots of kerosene into a barrel, and put the pieces in and burn it!_

"Rosalie…" Edward hissed.

Rosalie's head turned to him. She glared at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Edward, Rosalie…" Esme said, turning to look at each of them.

Both of them relaxed a bit, and they nodded.

"Sorry…I got carried away." Rosalie admitted.

"Alice," Carlisle said. We all turned to him. "Are they going to be violent?"

A glazed looked took over Alice's face. I could see in her mind that the Vulture weren't going to be very violent, and that they just wanted to talk. Ask if I would go with them…back to Italy…to Volterra, and be one of their guards, and possibly be one of the royalties…the leaders of the vampire race. They would ask Edward too, and Alice, and Jasper…

They would suggest bringing Edward and Alice along if I came. We are important people to them. We would bring more power to the Volturi if we were to join. It would help their cause quite a lot. But, it wouldn't help ours.

"They'll want to recruit us." Alice replied, after a while. "Me and Jasper, and Edward and Bella…"

"Yes, they'll go after your abilities. With Bella's abilities, they'll be invincible. Add in yours, and Jasper's, and…" Carlisle didn't continue. We all understood where it was going to end up. No one would dare go against the Volturi; they wouldn't dare break the rules.

I noticed that he hadn't mentioned Edward. Edward's ability was important too.

"You didn't mention Edward…" I muttered.

"They'll take Edward so they can use you, Bella." Jasper said. "They'll use him as a hostage. Although I doubt that they'll be able to take him. With _your_ ability they won't be able to hurt or distract us."

"They'll use Edward as a spy. They'll keep him in the dark…." Alice murmured; the glazed look returning to her face.

I gasped, and turned to Edward he was calm and collected as usual.

"They won't take any of us." He growled. "I'll personally make sure of that."

His face remained calm, but his voice was terrifying.

"That's enough, Edward." Carlisle said. "We have to work together to make this work. We'll have Bella use her nullification ability to stop them from using any of their abilities."

"I'll do anything to help. This is…after all, my fault." I murmured.

"It is _not_ your fault, Bella." Edward said.

Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked down, and Edward took my hand. After a moment of silence, Carlisle continued.

"They won't know what hit them. Bella's power is the first I've heard of. It's quite unique." He said as he began pacing.

"Then, how about we _pretend_ to act like we didn't see them coming?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle considered it for a moment before looking at Alice, then to Jasper. A glazed look crossed her face and a grin lit her beautiful face. Her thoughts suddenly came into my mind, and I understood why.

_ The Volturi were standing a few inches from me, and they were looking me up and down, observing me._

"_Bella Swan…You've finally been changed…May I ask who had the honor of tasting – I mean changing her into one of us?" Aro asked._

_ Edward growled. And I turned my head to him a bit in warning._

"_Edward did." I said, proudly._

"_I see." Aro nodded, appraisingly. "What is your ability, Bella?"_

"_I can read minds. Same as Edward."_

"_Ah…very good." Aro's hand reached out for me, and I just stood there rooted in my place in fear, hoping against hope that he wouldn't find out about my other ability. The ability that we needed to keep a secret at all costs. His wrinkled hand touched my skin and I nearly flinched at the roughness._

_ His smile – which had been on his face ever since he came – turned into a frown. His face was serious for a while before he laughed._

"_I still can't read your mind. Very interesting…" he said as he withdrew his hand and let it fall limply to his side. His smile returned to his face._

_ Aro turned to Edward. "Edward, I assume you can't read her mind, as well?"_

"_No, Aro. I can't." Edward said._

"_Interesting." Aro walked around me, and headed to Jane._

_ He nodded slightly to her, and she smiled that same evil grin I had once seen. She walked closer to me, and I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. I began trembling. They were going to find out._

_ I bit my lower lip. I knew the pain wasn't going to come, but I was worried that they'd take me away from my family._

_ Jane's smile faded away, and her face was contorted in concentration. She let out a low growl, and began to crouch. I stood up straight, and this seemed to intimidate her. I was taller, and obviously more powerful._

"_Jane, dear. That's enough." Aro said, gently._

_ Her eyes narrowed, and she turned around and walked back to Alec's side. _

_ Aro turned to look at Caius and Marcus. Aro walked to Marcus the same time Marcus raised his hand. Their hands touched and I recognized it. Aro was reading his thoughts. And I could hear them. Both Aro and Marcus knew that Edward and I could read their minds, so they're trying to block their minds. Unfortunately, they didn't know that I could read all the thoughts they've ever had. _

_ Marcus was telling Aro to recruit me, Edward, Jasper, Alice…and what? Carlisle? The five of us?_

_ I bit my tongue to hide the fact that I knew their plan. My eyes flickered to Edward, then back to the two. _

_ Aro let go of Marcus's hand and walked over to me._

"_Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice," Here it comes. "And my dear friend, Carlisle. We want you to join us. The Volturi."_

_ Carlisle was quick to respond._

"_I'm very sorry, but I decline your offer." He said, politely._

"_I do too, my apologies." Alice said, as well._

"_Please accept my deepest apologies, for I cannot join as well." Jasper said, bowing._

"_I have answered your question more than once, and my answer remains the same. I am very sorry." Edward said._

_ Everyone looked at me, but I could nothing but stare at them. After a while, I was finally able to gain control of myself. I bowed, and looked Aro in the eye._

"_I am very sorry, Aro. I decline." I said._

_ Aro frowned slightly. "5 straight declines, what a waste. Tsk, tsk. I must be losing my touch. Well, we'll see you all next time. You should all visit next time. I'd deeply appreciate that. It gets boring with only Caius, Marcus and our guards to talk to everyday."_

_ Jane looked at him sadly. She must've been offended. _

"_Alright, sorry for all the trouble. Farewell." Aro fastened his cloak, and was about to leave when Carlisle spoke._

"_About Tanya – "_

"_Yes, yes…she is quite a handful. I'll personally make sure she stop bothering you. Fare thee well."_

_ And in a flash, they were gone. They all remained alert, and when Alice let out a sigh after a while, they all relaxed. That meant that they weren't coming back._

I smiled. "Its all going to work out. It's going to be fine." I reassured them.

Carlisle smiled. "Good…"

There were sighs of relief around the room. I closed my eyes, and relaxed.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, shall I?" Alice asked.

"Yes, that would be good." Carlisle said.

Alice danced out of the room, and was soon followed by the others.

As soon as the doors closed, I collapsed onto the soft bed, and closed my eyes.

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" Edward's sweet voice filled my ears.

"Yes, I'm just relieved." I replied.

His hands carressed mine, and I opened my eyes. He was gazing down at me lovingly. He leaned in and kissed me.

After a few hours, Alice called us down. She said that they would be arriving in a few minutes. The atmosphere in the living room was calming. Carlisle must've asked him to do so.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

He smiled, and gave me a brief hug. Esme approached me.

"It's going to be alright, dear." She said, softly.

"I know. Thank you, Esme."

"They're nearly here." Alice suddenly said.

We all positioned ourselves in front of the door. Carlisle and Esme at the front. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper just behind them. Edward and I were at the end, just at the foot of the stairs.

"Here they come…3…2…" Her voice was just a whisper now, and sure enough, the scent of other vampires filled my senses. "1…"

There was a knock, and Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome, Aro, Caius and Marcus. It is a pleasure to see you again."

--

a/n:

Sorry that I took so long to update…I am so busy with school these days. And sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! I promise!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Ashley Anne

--


	7. Chapter 7 Volturi

**Awakening**

**Chapter 7: Volturi**

**ISABELLA CULLEN**

THE VOLTURI WERE FINALLY HERE. The time has finally come. Aro greeted us with his usual smile. They all looked the same and even little Jane looked us innocent as before. Her brother, Alec held her hand tightly as his eyes scanned the inside for hidden traps. Caius and Marcus stood behind Aro, and both their eyes were on me. I wanted to move, and try to get their eyes off of me, but I wouldn't show them any signs of weakness. Heidi wasn't even wearing her contacts, her eyes were the same shade of red that the others had. They must've gone hunting before visiting us.

I shuddered inwardly. Demetri – who stood beside Marcus - showed no sign of weakness at all. He never faltered. His eyes were on Edward one second then it would shift to Emmett, then to Jasper, and on to the girls. Our eyes met for a brief moment, but he immediately looked away, this time looking around the house. Felix stood beside Caius, he had his hands in his pockets, and he was watching Carlisle warily.

"My dear friend, Carlisle, it's so nice to see you again. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Aro said, as he entered.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it has been a while. How are you?"

"We're doing fine. No problems." Aro said.

"And to what may I owe you this visit today?" Carlisle asked.

_Damn formalities…_ Emmett growled in his head.

I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye and saw that he was smiling. That meant he read Emmett's thoughts.

Aro laughed. My attention returned to him, and he looked at me.

"Surely, Alice here has foreseen our visit?" he said.

"Yes, she has. But it seemed more appropriate to ask." Carlisle replied.

Aro laughed again. So far he was the only one who was so relaxed. I wonder why he was always so cheerful. He rarely frowned, at least whenever I saw him. And it was only twice.

"Tanya has informed me about Bella's abilities. And I was quite curious. I had to check myself. Of course, Marcus and Caius came with me as well. They wanted to see how you looked like." I relaxed a bit. "And if you were indeed as powerful as she said you were."

Demetri lunged at me, baring his teeth. I blinked and easily dodged his attack. He landed on his feet, and he immediately turned to me. I crouched down and prepared for battle. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was pulled back gently but swiftly. Edward pulled me back. He lunged forward and crashed into Demetri.

"Edward!" I screamed.

The others were frozen on there spots. None of us were expecting that to happen. Why didn't Alice's vision come true? Was it possible that she had another? No, I would have read it from her mind.

I rushed to the Edward and pulled him off of Demetri. But he was still struggling to get hold of Demetri's throat – I expected.

"Edward! Calm down! I'm alright! _Edward_!"

"Jasper…" Carlisle said.

I felt waves of calm take over me, and I welcomed it, hoping that Edward would as well. He seemed to have calmed down, because I felt his body relax.

He straightened up, and glowered at Demetri.

"Touch her, and you're dead." He growled.

"Edward…"

Demetri stood up, and brushed off the imaginary dust off of his shoulder. After doing so, he returned Edward's glower.

"Demetri…" Aro sighed. "What are you doing? Get back here."

Demetri bowed in apology and respect, and returned to Marcus' side.

"I am terribly sorry about that." He apologized. "I will make sure that he is punished."

"No need for punishments, Aro." Carlisle said. "Bella wasn't hurt."

"No need for punishments…yeah, right." Edward grumbled.

"Edward…" I warned.

"May I?" Aro asked, gesturing his hand to me.

Edward stiffened.

"Yes." I replied.

Aro, Caius and Marcus walked forward. Emmett and Jasper moved to the side, clearing their path. I took a step forward.

_Bella, be careful…_ Edward thought.

When they were a few inches from me, they stopped. Then, they began observing me.

"Bella Swan…you've finally been changed…May I ask who had the honor of tasting – I mean changing her into one of us?" Aro asked.

Edward growled. And I turned my head to him a bit in my warning.

"Edward did." I said, proudly. "And it's Bella Swan, now."

"I see." Aro nodded, appraisingly. "What is your ability, Bella?"

"I can read minds. Same as Edward."

"Ah…very good." Aro's hand reached out for me. I just stood there rooted in place in fear, hoping against hope that he wouldn't find out about my other ability. The ability that we needed to keep a secret at all costs. His wrinkled hand touched my skin and I nearly flinched at the roughness.

His smile – which had been on his face ever since he came – turned into a frown. His face was serious for a while before he laughed.

"I still can't read your mind. Very interesting…" he said as he withdrew his hand and let it fall limply to his side. His smile returned to his face.

Aro turned to Edward. "Edward, I assume you can't read her mind, as well?"

"No, Aro. I can't." Edward said.

"Interesting." Aro walked around me, and headed to Jane.

He nodded slightly to her, and she smiled that same evil grin I had once seen. She walked closer to me, and I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. I began trembling. They were going to find out if I were to use my power.

I bit my lower lip. I knew the pain wasn't going to come, but I was worried that they'd take me away from my family, that maybe they'd use it on anyone, and I'd have to use my powers to stop her. But, if it was truly needed, I could do it.

Jane's smile faded away, and her face was contorted in concentration. She let out a low growl, and began to crouch. I stood up straight, and this seemed to intimidate her. I was taller, and obviously more powerful.

"Jane, dear. That's enough." Aro said, gently.

Her eyes narrowed, and she turned around and walked back to Alec's side.

Aro turned to look at Caius and Marcus. Aro walked to Marcus the same time Marcus raised his hand. Their hands touched and I recognized it. Aro was reading his thoughts. And I could hear them. Both Aro and Marcus knew that Edward and I could read their minds, so they're trying to block their minds. Unfortunately, they didn't know that I could read all the thoughts they've ever had.

Marcus was telling Aro to recruit me, Edward, Jasper, Alice…and what? Carlisle? The five of us?

I bit my tongue to hide the fact that I knew their plan. My eyes flickered to Edward, then back to the two.

Aro let go of Marcus's hand and walked over to me.

"Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice," Here it comes. "And my dear friend, Carlisle. We want you to join us. The Volturi."

Carlisle was quick to respond.

"I'm very sorry, but I decline your offer." He said, politely.

"I do too, my apologies." Alice said, as well.

"Please accept my deepest apologies, for I cannot join as well." Jasper said, bowing.

"I have answered your question more than once, and my answer remains the same. I am very sorry." Edward said.

Everyone looked at me, but I could nothing but stare at them. After a while, I was finally able to gain control of myself. I bowed, and looked Aro in the eye.

"I am very sorry, Aro. I decline." I said.

Aro frowned slightly. "5 straight declines, what a waste. Tsk, tsk. I must be losing my touch. Well, we'll see you all next time. You should all visit next time. I'd deeply appreciate that. It gets boring with only Caius, Marcus and our guards to talk to everyday."

Jane looked at him sadly. She must've been offended.

"Well then, I'm sorry for any trouble we have caused. Farewell." Aro fastened his cloak, and was about to leave when Carlisle spoke.

"About Tanya – "

"Yes, yes…she is quite a handful. I'll personally make sure she stops bothering you. Fare thee well."

And in a flash, they were gone. They all remained alert, and when Alice let out a sigh after a while, they all relaxed. That meant that they weren't coming back.

Alice stepped back, and fell to the floor. Jasper rushed to her side.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, it's just that…I didn't see that...Demetri…he just suddenly rushed towards Bella. I didn't see that." Alice whimpered.

"He must've been acting on his own. Or maybe it's just his job to do so." Carlisle reassured her. "Calm down, Alice. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, Bella…I'm so sorry."

"I'm alright, Alice. There's nothing to be sorry about." I said. I moved next to her, and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"Alice…you really didn't see anything?" Edward asked.

Alice looked at him, and I turned around to do the same. He was looking at her angrily.

"Edward, it's not her fault!" I insisted. "Demetri was probably just acting of his own free will!"

Waves of calm surged through the room. Jasper was glaring at Edward.

"Edward, nothing happened. Take a chill!" Emmett said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We're all wondering what happened and how come Alice didn't see Demetri's assault on Bella…So don't act like you're the only one who cares about Bella's welfare!" Carlisle muttered.

Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration. And he began pacing.

"Nothing happened. I'm alright! Please stop worrying! They left! It's over now!" I said, turning to them all.

They all had troubled looks on their faces, even Rosalie.

"Alice? Will they be returning?" I asked her softly.

She looked at me, and shook her head.

"No, they won't." she replied.

I looked around at them all.

"See? There's nothing to worry about."

"Bella…" Edward sighed. He took me into his arms, and carried me bridal style. He rushed to his room. He kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He broke away after a while, and stared straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry-"he began.

"Sorry for what, Edward?" I asked.

"For not being able to protect you when Demetri attacked." He whispered.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

He chuckled, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"Forever…only you." I replied.

--

a/n:

This chapter is uber short. Even though I promised it was going to be long. But I could sense that I was going to have writers' block anytime soon, so…I submitted it. Don't worry. You guys'll love the next chapter. I am terribly sorry that my chapters are shorter than ever. I really need more inspiration. Please review or I won't be able to write any more chapters, lol. :D Thanks guys. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

Ashley Anne

--


	8. IMPORTANT!

Important

Important!!

Hey guys. I wanted to get your opinion. Do you want me to continue "Awakening"? Because, since Breaking Dawn is out, there's no point in continuing it.

I would like to hear you views on this. There will be a poll on my profile, so please vote on which you think is best. I really want to know. Thank you.

Lots of Love,

Ashley-Anne-Cullen


	9. Chapter 8 Shopping Trip part 1

**Awakening**

**Chapter 8: Shopping Trip (part 1)**

**ISABELLA CULLEN**

WE WERE ALL IN THE HOUSE FOR A WHILE. But, after a day, we all – excluding Esme and Carlisle – calmed down with the help of Jasper. Edward and I would just lay there on his bed, rarely speaking, and whenever we did so, we would either whisper an 'I love you' or just ask if the other needed something, and just enjoying each other's company. I just noticed that I was randomly drawing circles on his toned chest, whilst he was playing with a strand of my hair.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when we were finally interrupted, by none other than Alice. She was grinning like an idiot, and in her mind, she was reciting the whole Periodic Table, complete details – from Atomic number, electro negativity, and to its atomic radius – so, naturally, we couldn't figure out what she wanted. I had a bad feeling about it though.

"Bella," she sang.

_Oh no…_ I groaned internally.

"Let's go – "

_Please, anything but that!_

"– shopping!"

I clutched Edward's shirt, and pulled him closer to me. He chuckled, but tightened his grip on me just the same.

"Don't let her take me, Edward…" I pleaded. "I don't want to go…" I gulped. "Shopping…"

Alice scoffed, and mumbled. "It wouldn't kill you." Then, she jumped on the bed, pulling me away from Edward as she did. "Come on Bella! We need to buy new clothes for you! Your old clothes are out of style! And they'll look like garbage on you."

"No, I am not going! End of story! Take Rose instead!" I buried my face on Edward's chest.

"She _is_ coming! And so is Esme! C'mon, Bella! It'll be a girl's night – or day – out!"

"No." I replied.

I felt Alice relinquish her grip on me, and I looked at her. She wasn't looking at _me,_ but at _Edward_.

_I'll get her nice of clothes, Edward. I promise you, you'll love them. _She said to him in her mind.

I looked at Edward in horror, and he had an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his lips. His eyes had that mischievous look in them. His arms slowly slid away from my waist, as he sat us both up.

"Edward?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Bella, my love…you'll have to go, I'm afraid. Alice has a point. Those clothes won't last on you. And besides, we're going to Dartmouth, aren't we? We need to get new clothes. I'll go with you, if it'll make things easier."

I considered it for a while. If Edward was coming, then it would be less frustrating. But, he would see what I would be trying on…

"But, it's a girl thing! You can't come with us!" Alice complained.

"If Bella wants me to come, then I'd gladly do so, Alice." Edward said, simply.

Alice pouted, and folded her arms. She silently fumed. The room was silent as they waited for my response.

"Alright, then…I'm coming." I said, after a while.

Alice brightened up, but before she could speak, I raised a finger. "On one condition…"

Her shoulders slumped. "What?" she asked.

"Edward comes with us."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that…but, Fine. We're taking Rose's m3, though. You can take your Volvo, Edward. That'll be the back-up car, just in case our stuff doesn't fit anymore."

"Deal." I agreed.

Alice danced out of the room, as she sang, "Meet us downstairs in 5 minutes."

I sighed and buried my face on Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead.

"Alice is such a pain sometimes." I groaned.

"Yes, I agree." Edward chuckled.

I gave him a peck on the lips, and got out of bed. I wandered over to the drawers, and got a simple blue shirt that had the words 'Love Me' printed on it, and my jeans, and my black converse. I walked to the bathroom to wash up. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I changed clothes, and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I walked out, and saw that Edward was dressed as well.

He was wearing a black polo shirt, jeans, and his black and red converse. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I walked over to him. He looked me over as I went, and I felt rather self-conscious.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me to love you, you know. I already do." He teased.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Very funny, Edward."

Edward laughed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room. When we arrived at the living room, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were on the couch. Strangely enough, Alice was silent.

_She must be thinking about what to buy for me…_I thought to myself.

Rosalie was looking at herself in her pocket mirror as usual…Esme was looking at an album. At our arrival, they looked up.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You look so simple in those!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like wearing complicated and expensive clothes, Alice." I mumbled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…Clothes are a girl's best friend." She said, shaking her head.

"That's your view on clothes. I think clothes are only good for privacy and comfort!"

Alice covered her mouth in horror. "You didn't just say that!"

"Oh yes, I did!"

"Alice, Bella…" began Esme.

"If you two are done with your debate, let's get going." Rosalie said.

"Yes, yes. Let's get going." Alice shook her head, as if trying to snap out of a trance she was in.

She took hold of my hand, and pulled me to the garage. We got into Rosalie's BMW, and Edward, into his Volvo. Rosalie sat at the driver's seat, Esme, at the passenger's seat, and Alice and I, sat at the back. I looked around the garage, and noticed that Carlisle's Mercedes was gone. They've must've gone hunting or something.

The car purred to life, and the garage doors opened. I saw Rosalie holding some kind of remote. We went out before Edward, and I saw that he was the one who closed the garage doors. He too, had a remote.

I looked out the window. It wasn't sunny; in fact…it was cloudy. It really reminded me of Forks. Although, it wasn't raining.

"Is it going to rain, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"No. It won't. It'll be completely dry, and sun-free." Alice replied.

The hood of Rosalie's BMW was lowered, and soon the car was roofless. The wind felt good on my face. I slumped back on the seat, and closed my eyes. It was so relaxing. Too bad Edward couldn't feel it too.

"Trying to sleep, Bella?" Alice joked.

"No, I'm just enjoying the breeze. It's quite nice."

Alice laughed. "Yes, it is."

"Bella, dear…Alice told me that Edward allowed you to visit Charlie. When are you planning on doing so? I'm afraid we can't come with you."

"It's alright. I understand. I think I'll go visit them on Christmas." I said.

"I see…Well, we have to tell Carlisle." Esme added.

I looked at the speed-o-meter, and saw that we were going at 150 mph. I turned around and smiled at Edward. I could see through the glass that he was smiling as well. He waved, and I did so too.

"Bella, we're going to be shopping at the mall in New Hamps. The stores and clothes they have here are good, although, we also need to take a trip to Paris soon. I hear that they're going to have a fashion show with Chanel and Naomi Campbell. I want to watch."

"New Hamps?" I wondered out loud.

"New Hampshire. Geez, Bella…you really are out of style. You like, lived in the seventies if you don't even know how to abbreviate." Alice scoffed. "Seriously, what kind of girl are you?"

I rolled my eyes. Alice will be Alice. I heard Edward' chuckle, and turned, he was at our right now. The window was open, and he was smiling at me.

"Hey, Edward." I said, smiling back at him.

"Really, Alice…stop harassing my wife." Edward joked.

"It's fun. Why would I stop?" Alice giggled.

"Because, That's why."

We all laughed.

"Nice one, Edward." Rosalie said, through laughs.

"The best excuse I've heard." Esme said, sarcastically.

"Where'd you get that one, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Made it myself." Edward replied.

"Oh, I have a good 'knock, knock' joke." Rosalie suddenly said.

We all looked at Rosalie in surprise. She wasn't one to crack jokes. Maybe Emmett's cheerfulness was rubbing of on her.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, and looked away. I ignored her thoughts. She was blocking her mind anyways.

"Frayda."

"Frayda who?"

" 'Frayda me? 'S that why you won't let me in?" Then, she laughed. We played along, and laughed as well. It wasn't that good. "Funny, huh?"

"Yes, very." Alice replied, with a giggle. "Anyways, according to my vision of our wonderful shopping trip, we're to arrive at the mall in a minute."

True to her word, we arrived after a minute. We parked the car out in the open. Edward parked his Volvo 7 cars and 1 row away from us. There were quite a lot of people. As the four of us got out, all the people stopped and looked at us. Rosalie put the hood of the car back, and locked the doors. When she was done, she looked at her reflection on her car.

"Rose, c'mon…Do that when we're in the mall." Alice complained. "We've got lots of time for that later."

"Hey girls." Came a voice from behind us. We turned around, and saw 4 guys. They looked like gangsters. "Do you have some free time?"

"I'm sorry, we don't." Alice answered them politely, but there was this sort of edge in her voice that could only be noticed by people who really knew her – or just had good ears. And her reply kind of made it threatening. "We actually have a full schedule ahead of us."

"Oh, come on, just for a while." The man, who was probably their leader, moved closer to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

And the other three did the same with Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Didn't they notice how cold we were?

"What about you, darling?"

I smiled at him, and he seemed to take it as a yes, because he nodded approvingly.

"See here? You should be like her. She's not a spoil-sport." He said.

I grabbed his hand that was on my waist and squeezed his hand. The guy looked at me, and grinned.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"No," I replied, remembering the tone Edward had once used on Jacob Black; calm and composed, yet threatening. "I just want to tell you to back off. Because, if you don't you'll be sorry."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, miss?" he asked, in the same tone I was using.

I shrugged. It would only be a while before Edward arrived. And just before I could reply, I caught sight of Edward, running in human pace to get to us. When he did, he put his hand on the man who was holding me.

"Excuse me. What are you doing with my wife?" Edward asked with a smile.

The man turned around to face Edward. "Your wife?"

Edward nodded. Then, his face turned serious. He looked frightening.

"Get away from her." He said, lowly. "If you know what's good for you."

And as an example, he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder, and he whimpered in pain. Edward pushed him away, and moved to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively, and glared at them.

"And, for your information, since you were trying to hit on my sisters and my mom…I don't want to see you ever again. Or else the last thing you're going to see is my fist."

The four men ran away, and Edward looked at me. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"Yes, I was actually supposed to do something to that idiot, you know." I admitted.

He chuckled, and hugged me tight. "I know." He turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"We're fine." Alice reassured him. "I was about to beat him up as well, actually. But I knew you were going to come right in time."

"As usual..." Esme laughed.

"Alright, then…since we're all okay. Let's go shopping!" Rosalie said.

Trust Rosalie to think about nothing else but her needs and wants. I leaned on Edward's shoulder, and we began walking in the general direction of the mall. I finally noticed the scents of the humans around us, and a thought struck me. They didn't affect me…much. I wanted to drink it…to taste it…but, nothing stronger than that. It was just a minor need. Their scents were rather alluring, but it didn't really make me crazed like…James.

I stopped abruptly, and Edward looked at me questioningly. I pursed my lips. This was good news. This lead to new possibilities! I could visit Charlie, and Renee earlier, and I could…I would have an easier time, and so would Edward, and Alice and Esme…

"Bella?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"Edward. Their scents don't disturb me!"

It took Edward half-a-second to consider that, then he smiled.

"That's great!" he said.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie all approached us. They had identical masks – except for Alice, who, of course, knew – of amusement.

"We absolutely have to tell Carlisle. I'm sure he'll have a theory for that." Esme smiled.

"Jasper, would be disappointed, though." Rosalie reminded us.

"Oh, yeah." I murmured.

"He'll be fine. He'll just have to change his perspective on life…" Alice reassured us. "So can we _please_ go shopping now?"

The three of us laughed. Alice really loved shopping.

"Alright, let's get going." I said.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the 8th chapter for Awakening! I'd like to thank you guys for your complete support! Especially to Olieangel, twilight-addict, pale.is.the.new.tan, And to those who voted. I will continue writing Awakening, and I hope you will like it. Part 2 of Chapter 8 will come out soon. I promise you guys.

Love y'all for your continuous support! Please review,

Ashley-Anne-Cullen


End file.
